


heavy weather in my soft mind

by quiet_rebel



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Bratty Beth, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Divorced Borgov, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Grinding, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Strip Chess, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Game on.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 102
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since no one stopped me, here I am with a modern AU Beth/Borgov fic! I usually like to wait to post a completed story, but I wanted to get some reactions to what I have so far because it's so different. Remember, it's a modern AU! Sadly, I wish I could have Borgov wearing a suit all the time. He's also divorced and has no children here. And Beth, Jolene, Benny, Townes, and Harry are all the same age and in their senior year of college together. If it's any consolation, this is the [Borgov](https://youtu.be/-Osj0zlkpbs) I picture in this AU :D
> 
> I'll be updating the tags as I go, but I teased you guys with some things to come ;) 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Beth saw the U-Haul truck pull up into the driveway next door. She was sitting on her front porch swing doing Sudoku, a few moments away from solving the puzzle in her book, Now, she was distracted. She put down her pen and waited to see who would climb out of the vehicle. 

It was a tall, dark-haired older man. Maybe early to mid-forties. Despite his simple wardrobe consisting of a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, the man was classically handsome, like someone who belonged in an old Hollywood movie. He stretched his arms over his head, and Beth caught a glimpse of his toned abs. Her cheeks warmed, expecting to see his wife or his children exit the U-Haul next.

No one else came out.

The man didn't seem to notice Beth as he walked around the back of the truck and popped open the door. Was he moving in by himself? It was strange that he didn't have anyone helping him.

Beth tried to go back to doing her puzzles, but after watching her new neighbor make several trips back and forth between the U-Haul and the house, she finally decided to go over and offer some assistance.

When the man returned to the truck, she was waiting for him.

“Hi,” she said. “I'm Beth.”

The man's blue eyes looked over her suspiciously.

She pointed over her shoulder. “I live next door.”

“Hello, Beth.” He climbed up the truck's ramp to grab some more cardboard boxes.

She heard an accent in his voice. Russian?

“Do you want some help?” she asked.

Her neighbor lifted up three heavy boxes without any problems. “I'm fine, thank you.” He descended the ramp and headed toward his house.

Beth frowned, seconds away from leaving, but changed her mind. She grabbed a cardboard box and followed him inside. She knew the layout well. She used to visit Mr. Shaibel often, bringing over cookies she baked or just to help him water his plants or do some housework. Then, about four months ago, he told Beth he was moving to Indiana to live with his daughter. She hadn't been inside Mr. Shaibel's home until now.

Beth carried the box through the front hallway and looked around the empty place. Mr. Shaibel had lived here for close to twenty years, even after he retired from teaching at the university last year. That was when she and Jolene met him when they moved into the small house next door. With the clean floors and blank walls, Beth wondered how this new occupant would make this house a home. 

She found the man in the living room. “Where should I put this?”

The man muttered something Russian under his breath and rushed to grab the box from her. He placed it in the corner with the rest.

“What's in them?” she asked.

“Books.”

This guy sure did like to talk.

“What kind of books?” she said.

“History books.”

Beth lifted her brows. Was he a professor like Mr. Shaibel?

“Are you a Wildcat?” the man asked.

Beth was confused for a moment before she realized she was wearing a blue and white University of Kentucky shirt over her black yoga pants. “Yeah, I start my senior year next week.” She touched her shoulder-length red hair, hoping it didn't look like a mess right now. “Are you going to teach there?”

He nodded. “Russian studies.”

She had been right about his accent.

“Listen, Beth, I appreciate the offer, but I can finish moving the rest of my things,” the man said.

“No way,” she said, waving him off. “You're a Wildcat too. We should be helping each other out.”

“Then, in that case...” He held out his hand. “Vasily Borgov.”

She smiled, shaking his hand and finding she liked his strong grip. “Beth Harmon.”

Beth and Vasily spent the rest of the afternoon moving in his boxes and pieces of furniture, which only included a bed, coffee table, two-seat couch, and some end tables. He explained he would be buying the rest of his furniture after he got settled. 

Once they unloaded the last box, they collapsed on the couch together. 

“That was fun,” Beth said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

Vasily chuckled. “Thank you again. I know you probably had better things to do today.”

“Trust me, I didn't,” she said.

They sat there, side by side, waiting for their breathing to slow. Beth was aware of their close proximity, of how his hand was right next to hers on the cushion, fingers practically brushing together, almost touching—

“Are you thirsty?” Vasily rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen. 

He had no idea. 

Beth brought her hands to her lap, slightly disappointed at being left alone. She couldn't believe she was acting this way about a guy she just met a couple hours ago. Then, again, it had been months since she last had sex. Her poor vibrator was probably sick of seeing her vagina. When Vasily returned holding two bottles of Coors Light, she immediately banished all thoughts of her vibrator and her vagina.

He started to hand her the beer, but then pulled back. “You are twenty-one, aren't you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Uh, yeah.”

"Just checking.” He handed her the beer, but remained standing.  
_  
Damn it._

Beth took a drink of the cold beer and looked around the room filled with boxes. “So, is it just going to be you here?”  
_  
That was smooth._

Vasily nodded, picking at his beer label. “Just me. My wife—my ex-wife—is back in New York.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,” Beth said.  
_  
No, I'm not._

“Thanks, but it's been two years,” he said. “I thought it was time for me to move, start out on my own again.”

“And you came to all the way to Kentucky?”

Vasily grinned. “I figured you guys could use some culture.”

Beth's mouth dropped open. “Hey, I resent that.” She took another drink of beer. “So, Mr. Culture, say something in Russian.”

Vasily spoke in his native language, and instantly, her entire body tingled.

“What did you just say?” she asked.

“Something in Russian,” he said, smiling as he took a swig of beer.

Beth narrowed her eyes. “You're hilarious.”

He was still smiling when he said, “Tell me something about you, Beth Harmon.”

Her stomach did a little flip. “What do you want to know?” 

“What are you studying?”

“Well, I thought I wanted to be a psychologist, but then I realized I had my own issues to deal with first,” she said with a sigh. “Then, I thought maybe economics, but I hated thinking about finance. Now, it's mathematics.”

Vasily tilted his head. “Why mathematics?”

She shrugged. “I don't know. I guess I've always liked learning how things work, and I can do that with math. I know it doesn't sound as interesting as Russian studies, but...” She stopped as she watched Vasily set his beer bottle on the coffee table and move to one of the cardboard boxes. Using his set of keys, he tore through the tape and searched through the box, pulling out a chess set. 

“Have you ever played?” Vasily asked, sitting on the floor with the game.

“No, I haven't.” Beth was already sliding down from the couch to join him, intrigued by the squares decorating the board and the black and white pieces he was setting up on it.

“Well, I think you're going to like it.” He extended his hand over the board.

With a smile, she shook his hand again, stronger and firmer this time.

Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the updated tags (hello, Daddy kink!)
> 
> I am having way too much fun writing this fic (I hope it shows lol). I'm glad so many of you guys are coming along with me on this ridiculous (and smutty) modern AU! I have the rest of the story outlined, so updates should come quickly now *crosses fingers* I'm relying on Google for my chess and Russian knowledge, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

It turned out Beth didn't like chess—she loved it.

She spent the following week helping Vasily unpack his moving boxes and sitting with him on his living room floor as he taught her about sixty-four squares and the sixteen pieces that lived on top. Her vocabulary was now filled with words like pawns, bishops, knights, rooks, and kings and queens. Her Sudoku puzzles left unfinished as he gave her chess books to read written by Luchenko, Fischer, and Tal.

As her mind raced with the different strategies and moves Vasily showed her, so did her heart. Each command and instruction that came out of his mouth reverberated throughout her entire body making her feel spellbound. Fuck, the night after she learned the Sicilian Defense, she went home and made herself come twice just thinking about Vasily's voice. 

When classes started and all the moving boxes were empty, Beth expected Vasily to tell her there would be no more lessons, but her phone beeped with a text that Saturday.

_See you tonight._

Beth couldn't hide her smile when she saw the message.

“Did you just win the lottery or something?” Jolene asked.

Still smiling, Beth put down her phone and said, “Something like that.”

The two of them were sitting in the living room, watching the latest season of _The Great British Bake Off._

“The Russian wants to see me tonight,” Beth explained, using the nickname they had created for their new neighbor. 

Jolene raised her brows. “Again? Isn't that, like, every night this week?”

“And your point is?”

“Girl, you have no shame,” Jolene said, shaking her head.

Beth gave her roommate a playful push. “Listen, until you hear him talk about how he moves his rook, then you'll understand.”

Jolene pushed her back. “I'll tell him where to put his rook.” 

Just then, Beth's phone beeped again with another message. 

“Is it the Russian again?” Jolene asked.

“It's Townes,” Beth said, reading the text. “He wants to know if we want to go to The Tin Roof tonight.”

“I'm in,” Jolene said. “I could use a drink or two.”

Beth started writing Townes back, reading the text out loud: “Jolene is in, but I might be able to join you guys later.”

“What do you mean 'might?'” Jolene said. 

Beth pushed send and smiled again. “It means the Russian might have more moves to show me tonight.”

**

Sitting cross-legged on his living room floor, Beth felt Vasily's heavy gaze on her as she thought about her next move. She studied the pieces on the board, visualizing each scenario, until she found the right one. After a long moment, she slid the bishop into place and lifted her head with a triumphant smile.

“Checkmate,” she said.

Vasily studied the board and rubbed his chin. “Nice work, Beth.”

A warm feeling filled her belly at his praise.

“But,” he picked up her pawn and placed it on another square, “you could have won the game two moves ago.”

“What?” Beth leaned over the board and took a look at the pieces again. Damn it. He was right. 

“It's okay,” Vasily said with a small smile. “You're still learning.”

Beth crossed her arms. “Wait a minute. This isn't some kind of ploy to make me continue with my lessons, is it?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“What does that mean?”

“You're good, Beth. Really good. Probably better than me, so it's just a matter of time before you won't need me as your teacher anymore.” Instead of just her face, his heavy gaze traveled over her body. After their first meeting, Beth had made it a point to not wear yoga pants over to his place anymore. Tonight, she wore a low-cut forest green top tucked into a pair of skinny blue jeans, and she had curled her red hair and put on some make-up. Although Vasily never said anything about her appearance, she knew he noticed. 

Beth licked her lips. “Well, what if I like the company?” 

Vasily sharply inhaled and rose to his feet. “I'm gonna get us some beers.”

As Beth watched him go into the kitchen, she smiled to herself. Jolene was right; she really did have no shame. She moved to the couch and checked her phone to find two missed text messages. One from her roommate and one from Townes, demanding her to dump the old Russian and come hang out with them. Before she could respond, the old Russian returned.

Vasily handed her the Coors Light and sat beside her. “So, how are classes going?”

“Not bad, but it's only been a week,” she said. “What about you? How are you acclimating to Kentucky?”

“If you can suggest a place where I can find some pirozhkis or pelmenis, then that would be great.”

Beth scratched her head and said, “No, I don't, but I know a great burger place down the street.”

Vasily chuckled and took a drink from his beer. Beth watched him swallow, taking in the sight of his sexy throat and letting her gaze move down to the V of his black T-shirt that revealed the start of a hard muscular chest. He really was ridiculously good-looking. It made her think again how out of place he looked here, and she suddenly felt sad for him, that he was so far from home.

“So, Vasily, tell me how you got to be so good in chess,” she said.

He stared at the bottle in his hand. “My _dedushka_ —my grandfather—he taught me.”

“He must have been really talented.”

“He was,” Vasily said. “He used to tell me I could become a grandmaster one day.”

Beth smiled at the memory. “Why didn't you?”

“After my grandfather passed away when I was twelve, I lost all my motivation. It just didn't feel right anymore.”

Beth's smile faded at his words. She placed her hand on his arm. “I'm sorry.”

Vasily looked from her hand to her face. There was a crackling energy in the air. Something shifted in that moment from two neighbors just having a drink to something more, and Beth wanted to lean into that. Instead, Vasily turned away. With a frown, she moved her hand back to her lap.

“I only started to play again after my divorce,” Vasily continued. 

“Wait, don't tell me that's why you divorced her,” Beth said, hoping to lighten the mood.

He shook his head with a smile. “No, it wasn't. We just grew apart. It happens in life.”

Beth nodded. “The same thing happened to my parents. I mean, my adoptive parents. They divorced when I was fifteen.”

“You're adopted?”

She nodded again. “The Wheatleys were my foster parents after my birth mother died. I never knew my real dad. Anyway, the Wheatleys adopted me when I turned thirteen. Things were tough. My dad his lost job. They were always fighting about money, and in the end, it was just best for them to go their separate ways. My mom still lives here in Lexington, but my dad lives in Colorado now with his new family. You know, I have two twin half-brothers who I've never even met. I don't know, maybe I do have some daddy issues. Honestly, that's probably why I couldn't be a psychologist.” She stopped herself, almost of out breath. “Sorry if I'm oversharing.”

“No, it's okay,” Vasily said. “I started it.”

Beth lifted her beer. “To oversharing.”

“Cheers.” Vasily clicked their bottles together.

She took a drink and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was probably Jolene and Townes again. She reached for it and saw it was a video from Jolene. She didn't dare play it in front of Vasily in case her roommate decided to talk about his rook again. 

“Everything okay?” Vasily asked.

Beth tucked her phone back into her pocket. “Just Jolene. She's out right now.”

He blinked. “She's out right now, and you're here with me?”

“I told you, I like the company.”

He groaned. “Beth, you're in college. Go act like it. You don't need to be spending your Saturday night with me.”

“But..”

Vasily took her beer and forced her up. “I'll see you later. Go, have fun.”

Pouting, Beth said, “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“I'll text you.” He showed her the door. “Good night, Beth.”

“Good night.” Even though she didn't want to leave, she walked out the door and across the yard to her home. Once she was inside, she played the video Jolene sent.

“BETH!” Jolene's face flashed on the screen, while loud rap music played in the background. “Get your ass over here! I mean, unless the Russian is tapping it!”

Beth covered her face. Thank goodness she didn't play this earlier.

“HARMON!” Townes appeared next to Jolene. “What is this about you having a crush on your neighbor? Come explain yourself, or else Jolene is going to tell me about—”

The video cut out there.

Beth shook her head with laughter. She checked the time and saw it wasn't even ten. The night was still young—and so was she. She texted Jolene that she was on her way, ordered an Uber, and hurried upstairs to change her clothes.

**

When Beth arrived at The Tin Roof twenty minutes later, she found Jolene and Townes sitting in a booth in the back. In the middle of the table was a full pitcher of beer. 

“Just in time,” Jolene said, pouring her a glass.

Beth slid in next to Townes, who kissed the side of her head.

“You look great,” he said.

He still put butterflies in her stomach, even though they had broken up three years ago. In fact, she had lost her virginity to Townes their freshmen year when they lived in the same dorm. When Townes came out later that year, she may have lost a boyfriend, but she had gained a best friend. 

Meanwhile, her other best friend was shoving a full glass of beer at her. She took the beer from Jolene and gulped it down, getting ready for her interrogation.

“Okay, Harmon,” Townes said. “Fill me in about this Russian.”

Beth shrugged. “He's just teaching me how to play chess.”

“Chess,” Jolene said with air quotes.

Townes laughed. “Kinky.”

With a sigh, Beth lifted her glass for another refill. It was going to be a long night.

**

Vasily was sitting in his bed, reading the latest Dean Koontz book, when his phone buzzed with a new text message. He used his bookmark to hold his place and picked up his phone, wondering who was texting him after midnight.

It was an image from Beth.

Holding his breath, he opened the message and instantly exhaled.

Beth was staring back at him with a sultry look on her pretty face. She looked like she was standing in a bathroom stall. The spaghetti straps of her white top were lowered, showing off her slender shoulders and the curves of her ample cleavage. One: she wasn't wearing a bra. Two: she was probably drunk. Three: she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. Still, Vasily couldn't look away. The soft curls in her red hair. Her big hazel eyes. Her ivory skin. Her pink pouty lips. 

Which he almost tasted tonight.

When Beth had put her hand on his arm, it took all his strength not to pull her in for a kiss. The only reason why he didn't was because he knew that kiss would end up with them back on the floor, this time with her pinned underneath him.

He looked at the photo again. It was obvious Beth was attracted to him. The cute outfits. The flirting. The touching. Now, this? He reminded himself he was twice her age. He was a divorced Russian studies professor living in Kentucky who hadn't gotten laid in over a year. What did he have to offer her?

Vasily's fingers hovered his phone, seconds away from deleting the picture and pretending it never happened. Instead, he sent two words.

_Be good._

Fuck. What was wrong with him?

Beth responded right away.

_OK, Daddy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin! Again, check the tags :) Don't say I didn't warn y'all. Also, it's canon that Beth is always horny, so there.
> 
> Friendly reminder I'm relying on Google for my chess and Russian knowledge, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. I hope the Daddy kink will help you overlook any mistakes :)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

The next day, Beth woke up with the worst hangover ever. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and her throat felt scratchy like sand. She found the water bottle and Advil on her nightstand and silently thanked Jolene. After she took the medicine, she checked her phone and saw several missed messages from Townes asking how she was feeling this morning—and to her horror, she found the texts she had sent Vasily from the bar. 

The sexy selfie.

_OK, Daddy._

Hazy memories filtered back to her as she recalled stumbling into the bathroom after finishing the pitcher of beer with Jolene and Townes. She had just spent the last hour talking about Vasily. How could she _not_ send him that selfie? Especially after he practically rejected her and kicked her out of his house. This was just her genius idea to show him what he was missing out on. A desperate drunk college girl who took almost-topless selfies inside a bathroom stall. 

But, wait, Vasily hadn't ignored her photo or blocked her number. He actually had responded to her message.

_Be good._

Beth heard his deep voice, clipped with his Russian accent. As she closed her eyes and sank back to her pillows, she slipped her hand under her black camisole and squeezed her breasts.

_Be good._

Biting her lip, she pinched her nipples, rolling the hard nubs between her fingers. If only Vasily could see how good she was being right now. She started to slide her hand down into the front of her gray cotton shorts. 

_Good._

_Good._

_Good._

“Hey, Beth.” Jolene knocked and swung her door open. “Are you up?”

“Jolene!” Startled, Beth quickly removed her hand from inside her shorts. 

Her roommate burst into laughter. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Beth threw a pillow at her. “Get out of here!”

Still laughing, Jolene exited and shut the door. 

Beth buried herself underneath her blanket as the pounding between her eyes intensified.

**

When Vasily didn't text her on Sunday, Beth was actually glad. She wasn't sure if she was able to face him yet. But on her way to class on Monday, she got a message from him.

_We need to talk. Can you come by my office this afternoon?_

Beth stopped in her tracks in the middle of the student courtyard. It had to be about the selfie she sent. She could ignore his message, or make up some excuse, or she could just avoid him until graduation day. None of these options sounded appealing to her, so she sucked it up and wrote back: _Sure. What time?_

He said three, along with the location of his office. _Does that work for you?_

With a deep breath, she texted back: _Yes, see you then._

The rest of the day flew by, and if it had been any other Monday, Beth would have been thrilled to see the hours go by so fast. But before she even realized it, it was three o'clock. Her stomach cramped as she walked into Patterson Office Tower and took the elevator to the tenth floor. 

When she found Vasily's office, the door was open. He was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. She knocked on the door to get his attention, and he looked up with a smile. That was a good sign.

“Beth, come in.” He gestured for her to shut the door. After she did, he motioned for her take the empty chair against the nearest wall.

Putting down her backpack, she sat and looked around his office. There were more books lined up on shelves and a computer on his desk. His briefcase leaned against the other wall next to his coat rack, where a tweed sport coat hung. Vasily was wearing a light blue dress shirt and dark blue jeans and black boots. It occurred to her that she had never visited him outside of his home. Seeing him now in his office dressed in his professor attire shouldn't turn her on so much, yet it did. She chided herself for even having those thoughts. That's what got her in trouble in the first place. 

“So, um, what did you want to talk about?” Beth asked, twisting her fingers on her lap. 

He pulled out a brochure from his pile of papers and handed it to her. Puzzled, she looked it over.

“Chess club?” she said. “I didn't even know the school had one.”

“It's a small group,” Vasily said. “Only eight members, but we're always looking for more players.”

“We?”

He gave her a wide smile. “You're looking at the new faculty advisor.” 

Beth had to think for a moment. This meeting wasn't about the selfie, but about her joining the school's chess club?

“Um, I don't know, Vasily.” She gave him back the brochure. “It's my senior year, and I have to really focus on my school work.”

“Beth, I've seen you play,” he said. “You're a natural.”

She did enjoy chess, especially how it made her feel. Or was it more about how her teacher made her feel? 

“Are you saying I could even become a grandmaster one day?” she asked with a playful smile.

Vasily grinned. “One day.”

“Well, I guess every grandmaster has to start somewhere.”

“Excellent. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team.” He gave her back the brochure. “Our first meeting is on Friday. Can you make it?”

“I'll be there.” She picked up her backpack and headed to the door.

“See you later, Beth,” he said. “And be good.”

_Good._

_Good._

_Good._

Beth turned back around slowly. “About that...”

Vasily rose from his seat, reminding her of his imposing height. 

“It was a dumb joke,” Beth said, nervously watching him move to her. “You see, Jolene had dared me to take that picture, and I, um, I accidentally sent it to you. I was a little tipsy that night, so, it's kind of hard for me to remember.” 

He was standing over her now, backing her up against the door and invading her personal space. “A dumb joke?”

She looked up at him, once again, caught in a spell made up of his blue eyes, handsome face, and kissable mouth. “I'm sorry,” she said softly.

Vasily's eyes darted back and forth as though he was trying to read her. She was afraid he would see right through her lies and call her bluff. Instead, he stepped back, allowing her to finally breathe. 

“You should be more careful about who you send those pictures to,” he said.

“Okay—”

_Daddy._

She caught herself before the name slipped past her tongue. 

“Okay,” she tried again.

Beth froze as Vasily moved back to her, but it was only to reach around her and open the door. “See you on Friday.”

She nodded and hurried out of his office. When she was in the elevator, she tilted her head back against the wall and watched the numbers descend. Her stomach dropped with each floor. Had she just made the biggest mistake or the best decision in her life?

**

When Beth got home and told Jolene she was joining the chess club, Jolene didn't believe her. 

“I'm serious,” Beth told her roommate. 

Sitting on her bed, Jolene held a mirror and used a pick to fix her short afro. “Hold on, I thought playing chess was just a way for you to fuck the hot Russian next door, but now it seems like you've taken this too far.”

“I have not taken this—wait, so you think Vasily is hot?”

“I'm not blind, Beth,” she said. “But I do have this thing about not dating men old enough to be my father.”

“Ha-ha.” Beth joined Jolene on her bed. “So, do you think this is crazy?”

Jolene shrugged, lowering her mirror and pick. “You tell me. All I know is that three weeks ago, your hobbies were doing Sudoku puzzles and watching baking competition shows on Netflix, and now all you do is talk about chess. If you really do like playing it, who am I to stop you?”

“Vasily thinks I'm good,” Beth said quietly almost to herself, as if she was still trying to convince herself that's why she was joining the club.

“Forget that,” Jolene said. “Do _you_ think you're good?”

The memory of being in Vasily's office, backed up against his door, caged underneath the weight of his stare, flashed in her mind.

_Be good._

“Yeah, I am,” she said honestly.

“Then, go for it,” Jolene said. “I mean, it's not like you aren't already the world's biggest nerd.”

Beth smiled. “Shut up!”

Laughing, Jolene slung an arm around her shoulders. “But, seriously, girl, you're still doing this to fuck the hot Russian, right?”

Beth's smile widened. “Absolutely”

**

On Friday, Beth showed up to the classroom on the second floor of the Patterson Office Tower, where the chess club met. Inside, she found Vasily and the rest of the members waiting for her.

“Am I late?” she asked.

“No, Beth, you're right on time,” Vasily said. “Please, come in.”

She walked into the room and noticed there were eight chess boards set up on desks in a U-shape. 

“Beth Harmon, I'd like you meet the team,” Vasily said.

He introduced the other students, including the club officers: President Benny Watts, Vice President Harry Baltik, and Treasurer Annette Packer. The three of them were also seniors. Benny was cute in a boyish way with his floppy blond hair and baby face. He wore a long black duster and cowboy boots. Harry looked intense with his wavy dark hair and tight-lipped smile. He was dressed conservatively in a white polo shirt and khaki pants. Annette was the only other girl in the club, and she greeted Beth sweetly speaking in a Southern twang. With her short brown hair pinned back, she was also dressed conservatively in a buttoned up yellow cardigan and khaki pants. She wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Annette were dating. 

“So, Professor Borgov says you're pretty good at chess,” Harry said, crossing his arms.

Professor Borgov?

Beth smiled at Vasily, who was standing there in his tweed jacket. “I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.”

“We'll see about that,” Harry said.

“Calm down, Harry,” Benny said. “You're going to have to excuse him. He's just really excited to meet you.” He flashed Beth a charming smile complete with dimples. 

Was he flirting with her?

“All right, team,” Vasily said with a clap of his hands. “Let's gather around the boards.”

Beth watched the group each take a seat behind a desk. “Where's mine?”

“You don't get one. Consider this your initiation,” Vasily said. “You're going to start at board number one.” He pointed to where Benny sat. “And you're going to play against each member.”

Beth cocked an eyebrow. “That's it?”

“That's it.” Vasily's lips twitched as he tried not to smile. 

Beth sighed and went to Benny's board and made her first move. Then, she went to the second board, then the third, then the fourth...

One by one, they tipped over their kings. She beat them all in under two hours.

**

Beth was still on her high after defeating the entire chess club when Vasily offered her a ride home after the meeting. Of course, she accepted. She chatted non-stop during the entire drive, replaying each move she used against each player. 

“I told you you were a natural,” Vasily said. 

“That's because I have a great teacher.” 

Their heated gazes met across the console, and again, Beth felt that familiar crackling energy inside his car. When he pulled into his driveway, she didn't move, choosing to lean into the moment once more. This time, Vasily did too.

“Are you up for one more game?” he asked her.

“What do you think?” she said, her hand already on the door handle. 

As much as Beth liked playing with the chess club, it didn't compare to playing with Vasily. She grabbed her backpack and followed him into his home. The first thing she noticed was there was new furniture inside. A gray sectional sofa sat in the living room along with a matching recliner. She dropped her backpack on the sofa. When she walked into the dining room, there was now a long wooden table with six chairs. There was already a chess board on the table, the pieces scattered as though Vasily had been playing on his own.

He appeared in the room a moment later holding two beers.

“So, no more sitting on the floor?” she said, taking a bottle.

He gave her a sheepish smile. “I do apologize for how long it took me to find a table.”

“I liked being on the floor,” Beth said. “That's how I learned to play.”

“How about we break in the table then?” 

Beth blushed at Vasily's question, even though she knew what he meant. It still didn't stop her from thinking about him throwing her on top of his brand new table and having his way with her. 

They took a seat across each other, and as Vasily arranged the pieces, Beth suddenly got a very terrible idea. 

“Have you ever played strip poker?” she asked.

No shame. No shame at all.

“I haven't,” he said slowly. “Why do you ask?”

She ran her finger around the opening of her beer bottle. “Do you think there's anything like that in chess?”

Vasily folded his arms in front of him on the table. “What exactly are you implying?”

“A little game of strip chess.” When he didn't answer right away, she said, “What are you? Chicken?”

He chuckled. “What are you? Five?”

“No.” She took a drink of beer, making sure he saw her pink tongue suck on the bottle. “I'm twenty-one, remember?”

“I remember,” he said, his voice low and dark. 

Now it was Vasily staring at her as she swallowed. And he looked like he wanted to devour the young co-ed sitting in front of him. 

Beth smacked her lips together when she finished drinking. “So, are you in or out?”

It took him a moment to hold out his hand.

She shook it with a smile.

Game on.

**

Before Beth knew it, she was sitting in her lavender panties and lacy pink bralette. Vasily wasn't doing any better. He was in his white undershirt and black boxers. It was her move. She pushed her pawn to attack his bishop. With his arms crossed on the table, Beth had never seen Vasily concentrate so hard on something—well, something besides her. She tried not to fidget in her chair as she waited for him, but it was hard not to when they were both sitting there half-naked. The next move could possibly end up with one of them losing their top or underwear. Stoically, Vasily brought down his queen, attacking the white squares. Beth studied the board, but it didn't take long for her realize there was nowhere else for her to go. 

“Shit.” She knocked over her black king. 

Vasily leaned back with a satisfied smile. “Good game.”

With a long sigh, she started to lift up her bralette.

“What are you doing?” Vasily asked, sitting up with alarm.

“I lost," she said, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Really, that's not necessary.”

“Rules are rules.” Beth tugged the lacy pink material over her head and tossed it to the ground to join her jeans and blouse. She made no attempt to hide her tits.

“Beth,” Vasily said with an edge to his voice. It was that Russian accent. So stern and diplomatic.

_Be good._

Using both hands, Beth squeezed her perky breasts, remembering the morning in her bed after she sent Vasily her naughty picture. How she wished he had been watching her. Well, now he was. Biting her lip, she twisted her pink nipples, just like she did when she usually fantasized about him. 

“Did I make you proud today?” she asked. 

He sat silently, watching her play with her tits. She was achy everywhere. 

Beth pushed the soft mounds together. “Was I good?” 

“You were perfect, _kroshka moya_.”

Hearing Vasily use his native tongue made her shiver.

“What did you just say?” she asked.

He tapped his knee. “Come here, and I'll tell you.”

Rising on her wobbly legs, Beth walked from her side of the table to his chair. He pushed it back so she could sit on his lap facing forward. She could feel his hard cock under her. Fuck, he felt big. Vasily placed his hands on her bare stomach, and she trembled at his touch.

He pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I've been thinking about these shoulders since you sent me that picture. I know it wasn't an accident, Beth. You wanted to tease me, didn't you?”

She squirmed on his lap as he moved his left hand to hold her breast. She was a C cup, but in his large palm, she felt smaller. He gave the mound a hard squeeze. “Didn't you?” he repeated. 

Beth moaned. “Yes...”

“Yes, what?” There was that edge again, and he was inviting her to jump with him. 

She turned her head to look into his electric blue eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

Instantly, Vasily captured her mouth with a kiss. He attacked her lips like he attacked the board. Aggressively. Passionately. With intent. 

He moved his hot mouth back to her shoulder as he slipped his right hand down between her legs. He started to rub her pussy through the already-soaked material, causing her to wiggle harder on his lap. The more she moved, the more she grind against his cock. 

Vasily snarled. “You are still teasing me, aren't you, _kroshka moya_?” 

“You still haven't told me what that means,” she said, rotating her hips on top of him.

“ _Kroshka moya_ ,” he whispered in her ear. “My little one. My baby.”

Beth whimpered at his words. She was his little one. His baby girl.

She tilted her head back. “Kiss me again, Daddy,” she panted against his mouth.

Making a strangled noise, Vasily picked her up and placed her next to the chess board. For a second, she thought they were going to fuck on the table and properly break it in. Instead, Vasily lowered himself between her splayed legs. He pulled the center of her lavender panties to the side and put his mouth _right there_.

Beth moaned, reclining to her elbows. She shaved, so there was nothing in the way of Vasily's expert tongue and her smooth pink pussy. He licked into her seam, easily finding her little clit. 

“Are you enjoying this, _kroshka moya_?” Vasily pressed a kiss on her inner thigh. “Do you like seeing me fall apart in front of you?” He spread open her glistening pussy lips, watching her drip for him, and pushed a thick finger inside her cunt. “Because I am, little one. I am enjoying this very much.”

Her moans grew louder as he stretched her tight hole with his finger. 

“I think you _are_ enjoying this,” Vasily said in a gruff voice. “Look at how wet you are.”

Beth smirked. “I'm always wet when I'm with you.”

“You little tease. Let's see how you like it.” He swiped his tongue roughly on her clit again, while thrusting his finger in and out of her. 

“Oh!” Beth practically leaped off the table. 

He responded by throwing her leg over his shoulder and adding a second finger inside her pussy.

She cried out, arching her back. 

“That's it, little one,” Vasily cooed. “Let me hear how you much like being teased.”

Instead of feeling embarrassed by the sloppy squelching sounds coming from below, Beth found herself grinding harder and faster against his face and hand. Just when she thought she was going come undone, Vasily suddenly stepped away. 

“What are you doing?” she whined, sitting up.

Vasily kicked off his boxers, and her eyes widened at the sight of his heavy balls and his thick veiny cock, jutting out from in between his hard muscular legs. That thing had to be at least nine inches. 

“Give me your hand,” he said.

She offered him her right one, like they were about to shake on a new game, and he wrapped it around his length. Despite how hard he was, Vasily felt velvety soft in her small hand. 

He cupped the side of her face and brought her in for another kiss. She could taste her salty sweetness on his lips and tongue. Still kissing Vasily, she started to stroke his cock using the pre-cum leaking from his mushroomhead tip to make her fingers nice and slippery. As soon as she did that, Vasily dipped two fingers back inside her. She gasped into his mouth, and he pressed their foreheads together.

“You're doing such a good job touching your daddy's cock,” Vasily murmured. “Keep going, _kroshka moya_.” He continued whispering to her in Russian, but she was so lost in the moment that she didn't bother to ask him to translate. Whatever he was saying sounded absolutely filthy though. His fingers moved faster and deeper inside her, and Beth clenched around them with each dirty Russian word he said. Beth also moved her hand faster, sliding it up and down his silky member. He felt so big and hard. 

“Put it inside me, Daddy,” she said, sprinkling kisses along his jawline. 

“Don't be greedy,” Vasily scolded her. 

Beth pouted. “But—” She lost her train of thought as he curled his fingers, rubbing that sweet spot inside her just right. She started to convulse on the table. “Oh, fuck!”

“Be good,” Vasily said, massaging her needy clit and giving it a little slap. “Be a good girl for me.”

That's all it took for Beth to come. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, grabbing the front of his shirt with her left hand. Her right one dropped from his cock as she let out an anguished cry. Still shaking, she opened her eyes and watched Vasily pick up where she left off, using his right hand, covered with her juices, to fist his cock. Just a few more tugs and he groaned and painted white ribbons of sticky cum on her pink pussy, marking her, claiming her. 

And Beth wanted to belong to Vasily Borgov. 

Breathing hard, she leaned into his chest. “Wow...”

“Wow,” he echoed with a soft chuckle, threading his fingers through her red hair. 

Vasily pulled her down from the table and back onto his lap as he took a seat in the chair again. Beth tucked herself into him, feeling sleepy and content. “I think I won this round.”

“Yes, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily said, cradling her small body to him and kissing her feverish forehead. “Yes, you did.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone reading this story! I'm having so much writing Beth and Borgov in this AU, and I'm glad you guys are loving it too. We're past the halfway point, so thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, and if you're just lurking, thank you to you guys too (but don't be shy! Say hi!) 
> 
> Some notes: 
> 
> The [Pan-Am](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pan_American_Intercollegiate_Team_Chess_Championship) and [President's Cup](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President%27s_Cup_\(chess\)) are real college chess tournaments.
> 
> For Beth's and Vasily's ages, I used Anya's and Marcin's real age gap (23 years). Come at me, bro. 
> 
> Fair warning, the Daddy kink and Bratty Beth tag are turned up several notches in this chapter. Enjoy the smutty happy times for now because I have a little bit of angst planned.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Beth was watching a YouTube video in Russian when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She removed her earbuds and saw Benny standing behind her table in the courtyard. He was wearing his usual duster and cowboy boots. A blond mustache was now growing on his baby face. 

“Sorry to interrupt you,” he said. “I was on my way to class and wanted to say hi.”

She slid her phone into the front pocket of her backpack. “It's okay.” 

“What were you watching?” he asked. 

How could she explain to him that she was secretly learning Russian in order to surprise her older Russian lover, the same man who was also their chess club advisor? 

“Oh, just some stupid beauty tutorials,” she lied.

Benny tilted his head. “Why? You don't need them.”

Yeah, he was definitely flirting with her.

“Listen, I'm glad I ran into you,” Benny said, taking a seat across from her with his books. “I wanted to tell you thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well, after you kicked our butts at that first meeting, the entire club had to step up our game. We're a better team now.”

A month had passed since she joined the club—and that night of strip chess with Vasily. Both unforgettable. 

“It's nothing,” Beth said with a shrug. 

“Nothing?” Benny snickered. “We might even make it to the President's Cup this year.”

“What's that?”

“It's where the top four schools play to be the best college team in the country,” he explained. “It takes place every spring, and this year, it's in my hometown, New York City.”

Beth lifted her brows. She had never been to New York—or the best in anything. 

“But first we have to qualify at the Pan-Am Intercollegiate Championship in December,” Benny said. “That's in Dallas.”

“Is Vas—is Professor Borgov going to let us go?” Beth asked.

“I don't see why not.” Benny flashed her his dimples. “We have you now as our secret weapon.”

It wasn't just Vasily's praise that made her blush.

Benny checked his watch. “Shit, I gotta go or I'm going to be late. I'll see you on Friday.”

“Bye,” Beth said as he left. 

She pulled back out her phone and saw she had to leave too or else she was going to be late for her own appointment. 

Fifteen minutes later, Beth knocked on Vasily's office door. In perfect Russian, she said, “Hello, professor. Did you miss me?”

Leaning back in his chair, Vasily smiled from his desk and asked, “When did you learn how to say that?

“Ten minutes ago.”

“Fast learner, but if you need someone to teach you Russian, I might know someone.”

“Really? Who?”

Vasily tapped his knee. “Come here, and I'll tell you.”

Beth quickly shut the door and locked it before jumping on his lap. Today, she wore a pleated black skirt that gathered around her waist as she straddled him. Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. Vasily hadn't shaved in a few days, so his rough stubble tickled her smooth skin in a wonderful way. She moved her hands over his crisp white button down shirt, while her hips drew small circles on his lap, grinding the front of her silky white panties against the hard bulge in his jeans. 

For the past several weeks, they had been sneaking around Vasily's office and his house. He still hadn't put his cock inside her—not even in her mouth—and Beth was getting impatient. Dry humping could only go so far in a relationship.

Vasily grasped her hips and stilled her. “Slow down, _kroshka moya_. Let's talk.”

“Don't wanna talk.” She continued to nip on his delicious mouth, now shiny from her vanilla lip gloss. 

“Beth...”

With a frustrated sigh, she pulled away. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“How was your day?”

Beth played with his shirt buttons. “It was fine. I ran into Benny before I came to see you.”

Vasily's face darkened. “You did?”

Hook, line, and sinker. 

She nodded. “Yeah, he called me the club's secret weapon.”

Vasily tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger there. “He's right, you know. You are our secret weapon.”

Hearing it from Benny had made her blush; hearing it from Vasily now made her entire body throb. 

“He also told me about this thing called the President's Cup,” Beth said.

Vasily sharply inhaled.

“What's wrong?” she said. 

“I was going to wait to tell the team on Friday, but we officially got approval from the school to go to Dallas for the championship.”

Beth grinned. “Really?”

“Really.” He smiled at her joy.

She squealed, giving him a kiss. She couldn't wait to tell Jolene and Townes and her mom the good news. 

“So, what else did you and Mr. Watts talk about?” Vasily asked, his fingers skimming her bare legs.

Beth giggled and hooked her arms around his neck. “Why? Are you jealous?”

He muttered something in Russian under his breath. 

She gasped, pretending to be shocked. “Professor Borgov, did you just call Benny a bad word?”

“I said he was a very fine young man.”

“You're such a liar.” Beth lowered her mouth back to his and started moving on top of him again, silk rubbing against denim. “Guess what?” As he peered up at her with his blue-gray eyes, she shrugged out of her black cardigan to reveal her white tank top with spaghetti straps. “Does this look familiar?”

“I don't know, my memory is kind of blurry,” he said with a mischievous smile.

Sharing his smile, she pushed the straps off her shoulders. “What about now?”

“Ah, yes,” Vasily said, touching her naked collarbone. “Now, I remember.” He pressed a soft kiss on each shoulder, then one more on her mouth. His fingers slid under the thin straps and pulled them all the way down. She followed his lead, looping her arms through the straps so he could push the top down around her waist and free her tits. In his cool office, her pink nipples immediately pebbled. He cupped her breasts in his large hands. “You are so soft, _kroshka moya_.”

That's what Beth liked about them: the contrast of soft and hard, smooth and coarse, big and small, youth and experience. The fact that she was sitting topless on his lap, while he was still fully clothed, perfectly illustrated their dynamic.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Vasily lowered his head to her chest, wrapping his lips around her tits and sucking on her nipples. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her toes curled inside her black ankle boots. Fuck, his mouth felt so good. He took his time kissing her tits, sucking and biting and soothing each nub with his wet tongue. By the time, he lifted his head, her juices were seeping down her legs. 

“Look at me, _kroshka moya_.”

Slowly, Beth opened her eyes to find herself gazing into Vasily's stormy blue orbs. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and without breaking eye contact, she swirled her tongue around the calloused pad. 

“You are a weapon,” Vasily said. “A very dangerous weapon.”

Right now, Beth felt like a grenade ready to go off, and Vasily had the pin in his hand.

He slid his index and middle finger into her mouth. She sucked on them eagerly, knowing what was coming next. Once they were covered with her spit, he slipped his hand under her skirt and behind her soaked panties. With their gazes locked, he pushed both fingers into her pussy. Although she was wet, it was still a tight fit. 

“Daddy,” Beth gasped, eyelids falling again.

“Look at me, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily sternly repeated.

She whimpered and focused on his beautiful face. Black hair with hints of gray collecting at his temples. Blue, blue eyes. Dark stubble. Rugged features lined with maturity and age. Old Hollywood, she thought again. He looked like he belonged in another time, but somehow, the stars had aligned so he could be right here with her. 

With her hands braced on his broad shoulders, Beth began to ride Vasily's hand. She moved in deliberate slow circles, lifting her hips, up and down, down and up, his thick fingers stretching her tiny hole.

“That's it, my baby.” Vasily's other hand squeezed her side. “Use my fingers.” 

Beth didn't know what sounded sexier: _kroshka moya_ or my baby. Whatever language he chose to use, his voice still made her skin tingle. She mewled and twisted her hips faster, her tits bouncing in his face. With the hand on her waist, he rocked her hips back and forth, but each time she moved, she bumped into his bulge. It was too tempting. 

She pouted. “I want something bigger.”

“Don't be—”

She rolled her eyes. “Greedy, I know.”

“A brat,” Vasily finished with a lopsided grin. 

A brat? Beth would show him.

Without any warning, she climbed off his lap. He didn't stop her as she went down on her knees. 

“I want something bigger,” she said again, reaching for his belt buckle.

“Beth...” Despite Vasily's conflicted expression, her name was filled with yearning and desire.

Quietly, she undid his belt and lowered his zipper. His hands gripped the wooden arms of his chair, his chest rising and falling in ragged breaths, as he stoically watched her reach inside his jeans and into his boxers to bring out his big cock. It was semi-hard, but she knew how to fix that. She stuck out her tongue and licked his tip.

Vasily jerked in her hand, muttering something harshly in Russian. 

“That was definitely a bad word,” Beth said with a giggle as she licked him again. “Too much for you to handle, old man?”

With a growl, Vasily grabbed the back of her head and pulled on her hair with the right amount of pressure. She winced with pleasure. He brought his face close enough to hers so that she could see the storm clouds brewing again in his blue eyes.

“Finish what you started, _kroshka moya_ ,” he said, reminding her she was the little one, his baby.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered.

As he released his grip and leaned back in his chair, Beth wrapped her lips around his cockhead. What Vasily didn't know was that she loved giving blow jobs. Even though she was the one on her knees, she was the one in control. She sucked on his tip, already tasting drops of his salty pre-cum. Lifting her gaze to his face, Beth saw that he was watching her with so much tenderness—the complete opposite of the dirty act she was performing on him right now. Smiling brightly, she stroked his silky member with her small hand and slid her tongue up and down the protruding vein on the side. Holding the base, she swallowed his cock in one go, only making it halfway before choking. The sound made both of them shiver. 

“You're so big, Daddy,” she said, stroking him.

Vasily caressed her flushed face. “Try again.”

Beth recognized that tone. It was the same one he used when he was giving her commands and instructions over a chess board. She wanted to please him like those other times on his living room floor, so she took his cock into her mouth again, sliding it in between her lips much slower. 

“Good girl,” Vasily said, massaging her scalp. 

Beth hummed at his praise. She struggled to fit his entire cock into her small mouth, but the more she sucked, the bigger he got. She pulled back slightly, sucking on his tip instead while stroking his dick. His blank stare told her nothing, and she was determined to break him. She lifted his cock and sucked on his heavy balls. Vasily's face twitched. Good, she was getting there. Relaxing her throat, Beth took him back into her mouth, enjoying his masculine scent and salty taste. She forced her head all the way down in his lap until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and his dark pubic hair tickled her nose. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes, and saliva pooled inside her stuffed mouth. Even though the door was locked, the thought of someone walking in and catching her with Professor Borgov's big dick in her mouth made her moan. 

“Look at me, _kroshka moya_.”

Beth lifted her gaze to Vasily's face, no longer blank, but filled with a hunger that made her tremble with excitement. She could only imagine what she looked like from his point of view. On her knees. Tits out. Mouth spread wide open over his cock. 

“You have the prettiest eyes,” he said. “And the prettiest mouth.”

Gasping for air, she pulled off him with a loud slurp. “Do you like what my mouth is doing to you, Daddy?”

He smiled, brushing his thumb over her swollen lips. “It feels very nice.”

Beth smiled back and resumed sucking him off, using her hands and mouth. She squeezed and tugged and licked and licked and tugged and squeezed until Vasily groaned and spilled down her throat. She drank every drop like the greedy little brat she was. She sat back and wiped her mouth, eager for her turn. But when she saw him tuck his dick back inside his pants and stand, she sulked on the floor. 

“What about me?” she asked. 

“Greedy girls don't get to come.”

Beth frowned. “You're mean.” 

Vasily chuckled. “Consider this another lesson then.” He helped her stand and get back into her top. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Why?” she said, grabbing her cardigan and putting it on. 

“I want to take you out to dinner.”

Beth widened her eyes. “You want to take me out? In public?”

“Yes, unless you're too embarrassed to be seen with an old man.”

She smacked his chest. “Look who's talking. People might see you with me and think you're having a mid-life crisis.” 

“Maybe I am,” he said, bringing her in for a kiss. Beth liked that he didn't care that she still had the taste of his cum and cock on her tongue. 

She smiled against his mouth. “And maybe I like being with this old man.”

Their kissing became more intense, but before it got out of hand, Vasily pulled away, making her pout. He ignored it and wrapped his arms around her. 

“So, what time should I pick you up?” he asked.

“I can't tonight. I have dinner plans with my mom.”

He cast her a skeptical look.

“Do you think I have a date with Benny or something?” Beth knew she was pushing Vasily's buttons, but she loved it especially since he had decided to leave her wet and horny. “I guess I can give him a call and see if he can help me with some moves. He is kinda cute and I do like his hair...”

Vasily shut her up with a hard kiss.

Hook, line, and sinker. 

**

Visiting her childhood home always gave Beth a bittersweet feeling. She loved seeing her mom, but the place was also filled with painful memories of fights, tears, and isolation. Her mom had worked hard for the past six years after the divorce to create a new life for herself. She started playing the piano again, got a job at the department store, and joined a book club at the library. And she even started dating a decent guy after going through a string of bad ones. 

If anyone deserved to find love again, it was Alma Wheatley.

Beth was listening to Alma talk about Manuel as they ate spaghetti together at the dining table. Alma had met Manuel over the summer when her book club decided to take salsa lessons for fun. Manuel had been the dance instructor. Since then, she and Manuel went dancing almost every weekend. Alma was telling Beth about how he was taking her away on a trip to New Orleans in two weeks. He loved to wine and dine her mother, and she loved to be wined and dined.

“What about you, honey?” Alma asked. “Any boys?”

Beth smiled to herself. Not exactly...

“Oh, I see that smile.” Alma pointed her fork at Beth. “Who is it?”

Beth took in a deep breath, figuring it was time to tell her mom about Vasily. Her mom was pretty opened-minded about things. Maybe she could be opened-minded about the fact that her daughter was seeing an older man. 

A much older man. 

“Someone from chess club,” Beth said.

Alma put down her fork, suddenly intrigued, like the day Beth told her she was joining the club. “Oh? Another student?”

“He's the faculty advisor,” Beth said, almost flinching at the truth.

“Oh.” Alma's lips formed a straight line. “How old is he?”

“Forty-ish.”

Alma tilted her head in that motherly way that showed she detected bullshit.

“Forty-four,” Beth confessed. 

Although her mother didn't say anything for a moment, she could see all the emotions cross her face: confusion, anger, disappointment, then acceptance.

“He's also the one who the taught me how to play chess,” Beth added before she could change her mind.

This time all the emotions exploded on Alma's face at the same time. “The advisor is also your new neighbor?”

“His name is Vasily Borgov,” Beth said. “He's Russian.”

Intrigue appeared on her mother's face again as her eyes softened and her head tilted with curiosity. “Russian? Do you think he knows ballet?”

Beth smiled with relief. “I don't know, but I'll ask.”

**

On her way home, Beth got a text from Jolene that was she going out with a guy from her political science class.

_Don't wait up ;)_

So, that meant Jolene was going to come slinking in through the front door early tomorrow morning. 

When Beth parked her car in the driveway, she noticed Vasily's lights were still on next door, but since she was still mad at him, she decided to not go over. He probably would have made her turn back around and head home anyway.

After taking a shower, Beth scrolled through some videos on Instagram and TikTok for a few minutes in bed before getting a new terrible idea. She grabbed her cordless vibrator from her underwear drawer and took off her cotton shorts and panties. Reclining against her pillows, she pushed her pink camisole up over her tits and turned on the purple wand. It hummed to life. 

_I missed you too._

Beth ran the vibrating toy over her sensitive nipples, eliciting a cry from her, before moving it down between her spread legs. She rubbed it over her pussy lips and pressed it right on her clit. Her body jerked.

“Oh, fuck.” 

Quickly, she reached for her phone and turned on the video. This little act of revenge was going to be fun. She pushed the red record button and moved the screen from her tits to the purple vibrator sitting on her pink pussy. Her little whimpers echoed in the video. She filmed herself using the vibrator before shutting off the toy and setting it aside so she could slide her fingers into her pussy. When she pulled them out, they were slick with her juices. She showed it to the person who was going to be watching it soon. Satisfied with the video, Beth stopped recording and found Vasily's number. Before she lost her nerve, she uploaded the video in a text message and hit send.

There was no going back now.

It only took a few seconds before her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name. 

“I thought I told you to be careful about sending those kind of messages,” Vasily said on the other end.

“You said pictures, not videos.”

“So, Benny didn't do the job, did he?”

She rolled her eyes. “I told you, I was with my mom tonight.”

“And how is your mother?” 

Beth hesitated before telling him, “I told her about us.”

He was quiet on the other line.

“Vasily?”

“What did she say?” he asked.

“Well, after I showed her your picture on the school's website, 'Not bad.'”

He laughed. “Not bad?”

She smiled at his reaction. “Honestly, it could have gone a lot worse. After I told her you were the one who introduced me to chess and got me into the club, she was pretty okay with it. Oh, and she wants to know if you do ballet.”

“I can do many things, but unfortunately, not ballet.”

“Damn, I was hoping to see you in a leotard.”

“My tweed jacket isn't enough for you?”

Beth turned on her vibrator. “That reminds me. You owe me an orgasm, professor.”

“What are you doing?” 

“Touching my tits. What about you?”

“Beth...” Even through the phone, she could hear that edge in his voice. 

“You can hang up if you want.” When he didn't, she kept talking. “I'm still so wet from earlier, Daddy. That was mean of you to not let me come in your office.” 

He took in a deep breath. “That's because you were a greedy little girl, sucking Daddy's cum out from his cock without his permission.”

“But it tasted so good,” she sighed. “I wish I was sucking you again right now.”

“And I wish I was eating your pussy right now.”

“You do?” 

“I do. Put me on speaker, _kroshka moya_.”

Beth did as she was told and placed the phone next to her spread legs. 

“Can you hear me?” Vasily asked.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you using your toy?”

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. “It's on my pussy.”

“Good, leave it there. Now, pinch your nipples. Imagine it's me.”

Beth closed her eyes and touched her breasts, pulling on her nipples. Each tug sent a jolt to join the others on her pussy. 

“Now, suck on your fingers,” Vasily said.

She slipped her index and middle finger into her mouth, moaning loud enough so that he could hear her through the phone.

“Are they nice and wet?” Vasily asked.

Opening her eyes, she took her fingers out from her mouth. “Yes, Daddy.”

“You know what to do next, _kroshka moya_.”

Still holding the purple wand to her clit, Beth gently rubbed her fingers on her outer pussy lips before pushing them inside. She whimpered, thrusting them upward all the way to her knuckles. Her fingers were too small, and she wished Vasily's thick fingers were the ones stretching her out right now.

Even better, she wished it was his huge cock.

“Tell me how you feel, little one,” Vasily said.

“I feel hot and tight.” She closed her eyes again, concentrating on the vibrations pulsating on her needy clit and her fingers moving in and out of her slippery cunt. 

“Tell me what you wish I was doing to you,” he said.

In addition to her toy and fingers, Vasily's voice was just the cherry on top.

Beth sighed. “I wish—I wish you were licking me.”

“What else?”

“I wish you were kissing my tits...”

“ _Da, kroshka moya_...”

“I wish you were feeding me your cock...”

“ _Da, kroshka moya_...”

“I wish you were holding me...”

“ _Da, kroshka moya_...”

“I wish you were—you were shoving your big cock inside my little pussy, Daddy...”

Vasily grunted, telling Beth she wasn't the only one playing with themselves tonight. The thought of Vasily sitting in his bed, jerking off to her voice and their shared fantasy, made her gasp and eyes fly open.

“Can I please come now, Daddy?” She squirmed in bed as her legs stiffened, her orgasm imminent. 

He was breathing heavily on the phone. “Are you close, little one?”

“Yes, Daddy, please... _please_ , can I come?” She rubbed herself harder and faster, hoping Vasily could hear the squelching sounds she was making. 

“Yes, little one, you can come now.”

Beth moaned, shaking furiously, as she climaxed and gushed all over her fingers. She squeezed her legs shut as she dropped her vibrator and hands. 

And although Vasily wasn't as vocal as her, she also heard him moan when he came right after her. She imagined his white cum spurting out of his tip and splashing on to his fingers. If she was there with him, she would have cleaned off his fingers with her mouth. What a waste.

“Wow...” Beth said, staring at the ceiling. For a second, she thought she saw glowing chess pieces moving over her head. 

“Wow,” Vasily echoed. Did he see them too?

Weakly, she turned off her toy and pulled down her camisole. She picked up her phone and brought it to ear.

“Saturday,” Vasily said.

Beth was so blissed-out, she almost didn't hear him. “What?”

“Let me take you out on Saturday.”

She smiled, admiring her drenched fingers. “It's a date.”

**

Vasily had not been on a first date in over a year. After his divorce, he tried the blind dates and dating apps, but nothing came out of them. Then, he moved all the way to fucking Kentucky and met Beth Harmon. The little redhead had turned his entire life upside down. She had no inhibitions. Strip chess? Blow jobs in his office? Phone sex? And dirty talk. So much dirty talk. He never did any of those risque things, even at her age. Beth had unleashed a side of him that he didn't know existed.

_Daddy._

He was her daddy, and she was his _kroshka moya._

After Vasily drove them home from chess club on Friday, they made out in his car for awhile. Beth always ended up on his lap, grinding and kissing on top of him, until they were both out of breath. He stopped them before he fucked her inside his car—which was probably what the spoiled brat wanted. It wasn't enough that he had made her come countless times with his mouth and fingers—even with his voice—she wanted his cock too. And truthfully, he probably was going to give it to her very soon. He just didn't want their first time together to be in the front seat of his car. 

But when Vasily knocked on Beth's door Saturday night and she answered it wearing a short red dress, he almost dragged her upstairs to her room. The only thing that stopped him was Jolene watching from the living room with an all-knowing smile on her face. 

“Have fun, you two,” she said to them as they left.

Beth winked at her. “Don't wait up.”

The two friends shared a smile that made Vasily wonder what kind of night he was in for. 

Inside his car, he kissed Beth and told her she looked gorgeous. Her skin flushed in that pretty shade of pink whenever he complimented her. 

Vasily drove them down the street to the burger place Beth had recommended. She swore they were the best burgers she had ever tasted, and he told he couldn't wait until they were in New York for the President's Cup so he could take her out for some real burgers. He'd even take her to try pirozhkis or pelmenis.

“You really think we're going to make it all the way to New York?” she asked as they waited in line to order their food from the counter.

“Of course,” he said, holding her hand. “We have you.”

She blushed again.

After they got their food, they found a table on the outdoor patio. He watched her bite into her cheeseburger and smiled when she got some ketchup on her chin. Using his napkin, he reached over and wiped it off. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said for only his ears to hear.

Vasily squeezed her thigh under the table as a warning. In response, she spread her legs further apart. The little brat.

“So, how do like your burger?” Beth asked, innocently chewing on a french fry.

“You're right,” he said. “It's the best burger I've tasted in Lexington, Kentucky.”

She rolled her eyes. “Snob.”

He chuckled, giving her leg another squeeze.

“Beth?”

Both of them looked up to see Benny walking over to them. Vasily quickly took his hand off her leg.

“Hi, Benny,” she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Vasily stopped himself from frowning with displeasure.

Benny nodded at him. “Professor.”

“Hello, Benny,” he said firmly. “How are you doing?”

He held up a paper bag. “Good. Just picking up some take-out.”

“Did you something do your hair?” Beth asked Benny. “It looks nice.”

Benny smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Thanks.”

Vasily balled his hands on his lap, unsure if he wanted to put Beth over his knee or kick Benny and his cowboy boots out of the restaurant. Or both. 

“What are you two doing here?” Benny asked. “Talking about Dallas?” He looked like he was waiting for an invitation to join them. 

This time, Beth was quiet. She gave Vasily an inquisitive look, as though she was challenging him to tell Benny the truth about them and make his claim. If he didn't, he knew she would just continue to torture him. She really did have him wrapped around her little finger.

Vasily put his hand back on Beth's leg. “We're on a date.”

A smile spread on her surprised face. 

“Oh.” Benny blinked in confusion. “Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you guys next week.”

“Good night, Mr. Watts,” Vasily said.

Beth waved at him as he walked away. “Bye, Benny.” Alone again, she shook her head, still smiling. “You're bad, Professor Borgov.”

He leaned over and kissed her neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her floral perfume. “So are you, _kroshka moya_.”

**

After dinner, Vasily took Beth to a nearby park, where they walked hand-in-hand around a lake under the stars. When they returned to the car, he backed her into the door, pinning their waists together. Her petite frame was swallowed up in his black leather jacket. He traced her pretty face, watching her big hazel eyes dilate. Under the moonlight, she looked like a ravishing goddess with her delicate features, pale skin, and soft curves. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Vasily told her.

Beth leaned into him. “Me too.”

“I don't want it to end.” He brushed his hand through her red curls. “Do you?”

She shook her head. “No, Daddy.”

It was the right and wrong answer.

Vasily broke almost speed limit to get them back to his house. He pulled Beth through his door, their bodies entangled and lips already on each other. She pushed him back on his sofa and climbed on his lap. He shoved his jacket off her and reached under her dress to grab her ass. 

He frowned. “No panties?”

Beth gave him a sly smile. “I kinda had a feeling.”

“You little brat.” Vasily spanked her bottom, causing her to yelp. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that to you back at the restaurant. Playing with Benny like that...”

“I was playing with you too, Daddy,” she whined.

“Playing with fire, that's what you're doing.” Vasily squeezed her ass with his big hands as she rolled her hips lewdly against his erection. Her soft lips moved down his neck and he had to pull her away before things got too far on the sofa.

“Why did you stop?” she asked.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said.

Beth's eyes widened. “What kind of surprise?”

“I got a new bed. Should we break it in?”

She tilted her head. “You do mean sex this time, right?”

With a playful growl, Vasily picked Beth up and carried her upstairs to his room. He threw her on the king-sized mattress, and she landed with a bounce. Giggling, she laid back and stretched her arms over her head.

“Oh, nice sheets,” she said.

“You approve?” he asked, taking off his black T-shirt.

“I approve.” Beth raised her knees and let her dress slide back, showing off her pink pussy. 

Staring at her, Vasily promptly removed the rest of his clothing. He never got tired of seeing Beth's mouth drop open each time she saw his cock. He crawled across the bed and covered her with his body, kissing her. She grinned under his mouth.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I'm usually the one who's naked,” she said, running a finger down the hair on his chest.

“Well, let's fix that.” He grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged the garment over her head, tossing it off the bed. She unfastened her black strapless bra and flung it on the ground as well.

Vasily took a moment to appreciate Beth's flawless beauty. Her porcelain skin. High cheekbones. Shimmering hazel eyes. Luscious red lips. Dainty hands that displayed so much power each time she held a chess piece. Those perfect tits. Tiny waist. Round ass. Long, slender legs. When his gaze settled on that shiny pink cunt, his mouth watered.

Kissing her roughly, he lowered himself to her, their naked bodies touching for the first time. She felt warm and soft under him. His hard chest pressed on her creamy white tits, her little nipples rubbing against coarse dark hair. She clung to his muscular arms, mewling as they kissed. His cock bumped her pussy, and she automatically began to grind up against him. It was heavenly and sinful at the same time. 

Vasily stared into her pretty face, filled with longing and desire. How was it possible that this girl was his match? Beth was intelligent, strong, sexy—and half his age. He kept expecting her to leave him for someone like Benny. What he envied was their youth, the time they had left to grow, and Beth was still growing. She still had so much to learn and experience. That was why he had never crossed this line with her, despite how much she wanted to cross it. He was too old for her, and he didn't want to be the one to stop her from living her life.

Beth placed his face between her hands. “Hey, stop thinking.”

He sighed. “Beth...”

“No.” She put a finger to his mouth to silence him. “No second thoughts.”

Before Vasily could protest, Beth moved out from under him and flipped them over so she was on top, a position they were both accustomed to now. She kissed down his chest and stomach until she took his cock and lovingly stroked it. Lifting her gaze to his face, she suckled on his tip, causing him to groan. Beth didn't break eye contact as she sucked him harder. She looked so pretty with her mouth stretched over his fat cock.

Beth pulled off him, while stroking his shaft coated with her spit. “I want you, Vasily.” She straddled him and put his tip right at her opening. “Only you.”

Vasily believed her with his whole heart. 

Beth began to sink down on his cock, and as much as he wanted to fuck her raw, he grabbed her waist to stop her. “Condom.”

She pouted. “I'm clean and on birth control.”

She was showing her age; so was he. 

“Condom,” he repeated.

“Fine,” she said. “Where is it?”

Vasily pointed to the drawer in the nightstand. She leaned over and fished out a condom, tearing open the package, and sliding the rubber over his cock. Once it was on, he rolled them over so Beth was on her back again. 

She gasped, wide eyes staring up at him. 

He put his weight on top of her. “Still so greedy, _kroshka moya_.”

Beth's stunned face turned to delight when she realized the game was back on.

“Will you put it inside me now, Daddy?” she asked breathlessly.

_Daddy._

It was foolish of him to ever consider he wasn't enough for Beth.

“Daddy wants to taste you first,” Vasily said.

He slid between her legs to that shiny pink cunt that had made his mouth water. He fingered that little seam, watching her juices trickle out. It was a sight to behold, and he was the cause of it. When he put his mouth on Beth, she cried out. He threw both of her legs over his shoulders and cupped her ass, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. The more he drank from her fountain of youth, the more he felt replenished and fulfilled. 

The sweet taste of Beth's pussy and her little whimpers and moans made Vasily painfully hard. It was time to alleviate this craving for both of them. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself in between them. Beth waited with bated breath.

“Ask me again, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily said.

Beth placed her hands under her knees and opened herself up to him. “Will you fuck me with your big cock now, Daddy?”

Her dirty mouth was going to be death of him.

Vasily put his cock right at her entrance and pushed in the tip. Beth let out a strangled cry. It was just the tip, and it was already too much for her tiny pussy. He shoved another inch into her, making her sob. 

“Let me in, baby.” He started fucking with her his tip, and soon, her cries turned to moans. Moving as slow as possible, he pushed his entire length inside her tight hole. She felt warm and soft inside too. He stayed still inside Beth, letting her test his girth and size. 

“How does that feel?” Vasily asked.

Beth let out a content sigh. “Like you're all the way inside my stomach, Daddy.” She wiggled against him, indicting to him he could move. 

He thrust in and out of her slowly, careful not to hurt her. 

“Faster, Daddy,” Beth whined.

Maybe she did want it to hurt.

Vasily grunted and started pounding into her, so hard his entire bed shook. Hell, his entire house was probably rocking. 

Beth shrieked. “Fuck, yes!”

Sweat formed on his chest and forehead as he worked his cock in and out of her snug pussy. He watched her tits bounce with each forceful thrust. Beth's face contorted with each spike of pleasure he delivered to her. 

“Harder, Daddy, please, fuck me harder...”

What a dangerous weapon this girl was.

Vasily pulled out of Beth and spun her around to her knees like she was his own personal rag doll. With one hand gripping her waist, he guided his cock back inside her tight channel from behind. This time, he didn't go slow. Beth wailed as he filled her with one savage thrust. He pressed her down to the mattress, smothering her small body.

“Is this what you wanted, you greedy little girl?” Vasily panted into her ear as fucked her deep, his balls slapping her ass. He almost didn't recognize the fury in his voice. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Beth cried.

Driving hard inside her, Vasily reached under her and squeezed her tits. Beth whimpered helplessly into the sheets she had been admiring. He grabbed her hips and elevated her back on all fours. Holding her in place, he continued slamming into her little pussy, stretching her to her limit. He palmed her ass and gave it another smack. The pale skin turning into that pretty shade of pink. 

Beth started to clench around his dick, and he lowered his hand to find her swollen clit, rubbing circles on the bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” she gasped.

He moved his fingers faster. "Come now, _kroshka moya_ ,” he instructed her. 

Beth's head snapped back as she screamed his name and climaxed. Her writhing body collapsed to the bed. It was another sight to behold, and he had also been the cause of it. 

Turning Beth to her side, Vasily lifted her leg and kept pumping into her. Her slick pussy walls continued to strangle his dick. 

“Come inside me, Daddy,” Beth said, looking up at him with those hazel eyes. “Please, Daddy, your _kroshka moya_ wants to feel you come.”

She knew exactly how her dirty words affected him, and it worked.

Vasily's movements faltered as he thrust deep inside her and spilled into the condom. The thought of one day painting the inside of her pussy with his cum with no barrier flooded his mind. Beth moaned as though she was thinking of the same filthy thing. Dropping her leg, he slowly pulled out of her, and she winced from his absence.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Beth stretched her arms over her head again like a lazy cat. “I don't know. I might not be able to walk tomorrow.”

Shaking his head, Vasily got up to take off the condom. He tied it into a knot and tossed it into the wastebasket. When he turned back, Beth was sprawled out on the mattress, red hair matted to her damp forehead, lips parted, chest heaving, her pussy dewy and puffy from his big cock. She was practically glowing, and she looked so damn beautiful he might have to take her again tonight.

Vasily pulled back the sheets for them to crawl under. Having Beth in his bed felt right.

She snuggled warmly against him. “Best first date ever.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head in complete agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the new tags! I'm just letting my freak flag fly at this point lol
> 
> I promised angst, so here we go! I hope it doesn't hurt too much. 
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> Georgi Girev makes an appearance, but I've aged him up for the story.
> 
> I may have Googled chess print underwear and found [this pair](https://i.etsystatic.com/18213069/r/il/b5f54f/2337178780/il_794xN.2337178780_cpqx.jpg) for Beth. You'll see.
> 
> [This is what Professor Borgov looks like at this point in the story.](https://www.elleman.pl/uploads/media/default/0003/24/marcin-dorocinski-aktor-z-blizna.jpeg) Beth is a very lucky girl!
> 
> One more chapter to go! Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

“Earth to Beth Harmon.”

Beth snapped out of her reverie and turned to Annette, who was sitting next to her in the van as they traveled down the highway. 

The brunette smiled sweetly at her. “What were you thinking about? I was talking to you for, like, five minutes, silly.”

Beth's gaze moved to the driver. Vasily was focused on the road in front of him, his blue eyes hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. If only Annette knew she had been daydreaming about last night's extracurricular activities with their advisor. 

The way Vasily fingered her until she squirted all over his bed sheets.

The way she choked on his cock, greedy for his cum.

The way he bent her over and pinned her arms behind her back as he pounded into her sore pussy. 

_Control yourself, Beth._

No one else in the club knew about their relationship besides Benny, and thankfully, he hadn't spilled the beans. “It's your business,” he told her after he caught them on their date. But that hadn't stopped him from incessantly flirting with her outside of chess club. 

“I was just going over plays in my head,” Beth told Annette.

“Oh, good, because I have some questions about the Queen's Gambit.”

“What do you want to know?” Benny asked from the back row, where he and Harry had a board set up between them. 

Beth turned around. “Excuse you, I believe she was talking to _me_.”

Benny grinned at her. “I'm sorry, I thought we were a team.”

He was right. After two months of training, the chess club was finally on their way to Dallas for the Pan-Am championship. Beth had been looking forward for this day since Vasily told her they were going. For the first time, she would be playing in an actual tournament. Last year, there had been fifty-three teams. This year, there were sixty-five teams signed-up. And over the course of four days, they would play six rounds until one school remained. 

Beth intended it to be hers.

Although she could tell Annette everything she needed to know about the Queen's Gambit, she turned back around to Vasily. “Let's ask our expert.” She reached over and tapped his shoulder. Any excuse to touch him. “Professor Borgov?”

“Yes, Beth?”

She met his smile in the rearview mirror. “Can you tell us about the Queen's Gambit?” 

**

Twelve hours later, they made it to Dallas. 

After checking them into the hotel and tournament, Vasily told the group to meet in the lobby at five p.m. for the opening reception. 

“In case we need anything, what room are you in, Professor Borgov?” Beth asked him.

“1015,” he said with a glint in his eyes. 

Beth and Annette were sharing a room on the fourth floor. After she unpacked, she told Annette she was going out to call her mother—which was sort of the truth. She found a quiet corner in the hallway and called home to let Alma she had made it to Dallas. She could hear Manuel in the background. At first, Beth had been worried about leaving Alma so soon after Christmas, but she was glad her mother wasn't going to be alone for the holidays. 

After she finished her conversation Beth headed in the opposite direction of her room toward the elevators and pushed the button for the tenth floor. She knocked on Vasily's door. He answered it with a strained smile.

“Did someone order room service?” she asked in her best seductress voice. 

Vasily wasn't amused. “Beth, you need to get ready for the reception.”

“Which is four hours away,” she said, letting herself into his room. 

Vasily closed the door and followed her. He was still wearing his gray T-shirt and blue jeans, but his feet were bare. Dark stubble covered his jaw, and his bleary blue eyes narrowed as he grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, poor Daddy, you must be so stiff from driving so long.” She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Sit down and I'll help you relax.”

Vasily stood as still as a statue, so she figured he needed some encouragement. She pulled her gold velvet crop top over her head and took off her bra, freeing her breasts. 

“You little brat.” Vasily growled and tackled her back on the bed. 

Beth knew he couldn't resist. Her laughter turned to moans as he kissed her tits, them moved his mouth down her flat stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, removing her tan ankle boots. 

Vasily's breathing hitched when he saw the pattern on her underwear: a black and purple checkered chess board with white pieces on the black squares with the trim made of black lace. 

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Beth asked, spreading her legs to give him a better view. 

His hungry look told her everything.

“Where did you find it?” Vasily asked, standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Etsy,” she said. “I bought it just for the trip.”

“Like a good luck charm?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “I don't need any luck.”

He smirked. “Cocky, aren't we?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She rose to her knees and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside with her hand. “Very cocky.” She took his dick and began to leisurely stroke him.

Despite the hungry look intensifying on his face, Vasily gently placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away. “We can't, Beth...not here...”

She pouted, squeezing his dick harder. “Can I at least blow you?”

He cupped her face with his big hands. “Do you always get what you want?”

“Yes,” she said, grinning.

“Brat.” Vasily put his hands on her shoulders again, this time to push her down to the bed. 

Laying on her stomach, Beth watched as he dropped his jeans and boxers. Her mouth fell open when his large cock sprung out, nearly hitting her face. She always got excited to see how much she turned him on. She started stroking him again, sliding her hand from his tip to the base and back again. Despite her limited experience, Vasily really did have the most beautiful cock she had ever seen. Long and thick, bulging with veins. Silky smooth and warm in her hand. It tasted even better too. She wrapped her lips around the shaft, while still stroking him. He grunted in response. It made her suck him deeper.

Vasily muttered in Russian and pulled her off him. He stepped back, shucking off the rest of his clothes. Her pussy clenched at his naked body. Fuck, he was fucking hot. All big and hard like a man.

A forty-four-year-old man.

He got on his back beside her in bed and tapped his lap. Instinctively, she climbed on Vasily. Straddling him, she began to rub her pussy back and forth on his cock until the chess board on her panties were soaked. She purposefully grind her hips as slow as possible to torture him, just the way he liked it. When she started to play with her tits, Vasily let out a groan. 

He grabbed her waist. “Sit on my face, _kroshka moya_.”

_Holy shit, Daddy._

Beth quickly slid her underwear down her legs and climbed back on Vasily, looking forward. With no hint of shyness, she straddled his face and slowly lowered her pink cunt. His tongue was there to greet her with a messy kiss. She let out a loud moan. 

“Do something about that mouth, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily said. 

Beth spread out on top of him, her soft skin rubbing on his burly body, and took his hard cock into her hands once again. Her lips stretched wide over his length as she tried to stuff as much of him into her mouth as she could. Underneath her, Vasily pulled apart of her pussy lips and scissored his fingers in and out of her slit, searching for more of her cream. She couldn't help but grind back against his scruffy face. It felt so good that his cock popped out of her mouth as her noisy whimpers and moans filled the room. Her hips moved faster in desperation. 

“Greedy little girl.” Vasily spanked her ass, and she immediately stopped. He squeezed both cheeks, one thick finger teasing her puckered asshole. With a gasp, Beth tensed as he started to push his finger into that tight hole. No one had ever touched her there before. It felt different, but still so good. 

“If we win the President's Cup, I'm fucking this ass,” he said.

She wiggled back against him. “Promise?”

Vasily removed his finger and spanked her again, placing his mouth right back on her pussy. Beth muffled her cries by swallowing his cock. He jerked his hips up, shoving his dick all the way into her mouth and making her gag. She narrowed her eyes and pulled away. That wasn't fair. 

“Greedy Daddy,” Beth said as she tugged on his hard rod. 

Vasily responded by pushing two fingers deep into her soaked pussy. She whined and began rocking her hips back again. He didn't stop her this time, instead wrapping both of his arms around her waist to keep her in place so he could eat her pussy like a madman. He was very hungry indeed. Beth knew she was dripping all over his face. Lost in the feeling of Vasily's tongue and fingers, she sucked and slurped on his cock like a cherry Popsicle, her favorite flavor. 

Soon, Beth's entire body was vibrating. Vasily didn't loosen his grip on her, even as she shouted and imploded over him. He lifted his hips up again, and she sucked harder, twisting and pulling his member, until the first shot of cum sprayed out out. She closed her mouth over his cockhead, drinking down the salty, white substance that was spurting out. When she had drained him, she gave his cock soft little licks, making sure she got every single drop. With a grunt, Vasily released her. She rolled off him, and they both laid there, head to feet, exhausted, but relaxed. 

Well, Beth could cross 69ing with Vasily off her list now.

Once her breathing was even, she got out of bed, with a pleased smile on her face, to find her clothes. “I guess I should go get ready for the reception now.” She started to put on her underwear.

“Beth?” Vasily was sitting up against the fluffy hotel pillows, looking like a sex god with his muscles and big cock. He held out his palm to her.

Beth looked at her underwear and then back at his outstretched hand. She huffed and gave it to him.

Vasily smirked. “I always get what I want too.”

#

The next four days passed by in a blur. 

Beth was glad she and Vasily had gotten some alone time the first day because after the reception, they were both focused on playing and coaching matches. 

On the last day, there was only one match left for them—and it was Beth playing against the best player from the school that had won the President's Cup last year: Georgi Girev from Texas Tech University. If she won, they would be heading to New York in April. 

The game was going on four hours now, but the crowd was still riveted. Beth wasn't surprised. She was considered the underdog. The prodigy who learned how to play chess only a few months ago, while Girev had been playing since he was four. 

Last night, the entire team had been up late with her, going over plays. She arrived at the match, confident and assured, but Girev was proving to be a worthy opponent. He played with the same quiet concentration as Vasily, which made sense since Girev was a Russian international student, who could probably become a world champion if he wanted to go pro. There was one major difference though: although Girev reminded her of Vasily, she had actually been trained by him.

As Beth waited for Girev to make his next move, she glanced into the crowd to find Vasily sitting with the rest of the club. While Benny and the others looked nervous and anxious, Vasily's expression was calm, cool, and collected. Knowing he believed in her one hundred percent was all the motivation she needed to bring home the win. 

She could do this.

Once Girev made his play, Beth instantly moved her rook. He stared at the board, almost in disbelief. His eyes darted back and forth across the pieces, but there was nowhere for him to go. Lifting his gaze to her, he tipped over his king.

Game over. 

Cheers erupted in the room. The loudest coming from the University of Kentucky row. 

With a grin, Beth offered Girev her hand. “You're the best I've ever played.”

Girev gave it a firm shake. “It was a pleasure, Beth Harmon. I look forward to seeing you in New York.”

In that moment, it hit Beth that she was going to the President's Cup. Being the best chess team in the country was within reach. She hurried to her teammates and embraced them. Vasily stood to the side, clapping, but letting her have her moment. They had come a long way from playing on his living room floor. 

Her heart swelled with an array of heavy emotions. Gratitude. Appreciation. Love. 

_Love_.

The realization confused and unsettled her. Was it possible that she was already in love with Vasily?

**

Back in Lexington, Vasily treated the chess club to a congratulatory dinner at a restaurant downtown before classes started next week for spring semester. Even as he sat with Annette and Harry, he was still drawn to Beth like a magnet. She sat at the other end of the table with Benny, but he was no longer jealous of the younger man. It just amused him that Benny was still trying to make a play on Beth. Like a true chess player, he didn't know when to give up.

Vasily clinked his fork against his wine glass. Once he had everyone's attention, he lifted his glass. “A toast to the best chess club in the United States. Yes, I know we haven't officially won the President's Cup yet, but if we play like we did in Dallas, we will win it all. Thanks to our secret weapon.” He winked and tipped his glass to Beth. “To our secret weapon, Beth Harmon.”

Benny's face flickered with recognition at the term he had used to call Beth. He glanced at Beth, but her eyes were only on Vasily.

_Checkmate, Mr. Watts._

After dinner, it was time for dessert.

Vasily rolled around with Beth on his bed, limbs tangled and mouths touching. The short black dress she wore to dinner rode up her legs, and he had already dipped his fingers between her thighs to find her panties wet. Moving on top of her, he paused to look at Beth. Her flushed face. Red lips. Long lashes. And those beautiful hazel eyes that always pierced right through him. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to give her a slow, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she looked up at him with a dreamy expression.

“Vasily, I...” 

Beth struggled to get the rest of her words out. He saw the trepidation on her face and wondered what was holding her back; she was usually so forthcoming about everything. But before she could finish her thought, a loud buzzing interrupted her. 

“I think that's my phone,” she said.

He remained in place. “Leave it.”

“It could be Jolene wondering where I am.”

Vasily reluctantly rolled off her as she moved and grabbed her purse from the floor. 

“It's my mom” she said, reading the screen with a frown. “Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm at home.” She cast Vasily an apologetic look. “Wait, what happened? Oh, god, are you sure? Yeah, yeah, I'll come over right now.” She hung up and quickly put on her heels and jacket.

Vasily got up from the bed. “Beth, what's wrong?” 

“I have to go see my mom.” Tears filled with those beautiful eyes he had just been staring into. 

“What happened?” he asked.

“My dad,” she said as the first tear rolled down her cheek. “He died.”

**

Vasily started the new year and the second half of the school year alone. After Beth found out her adoptive father had passed away from a sudden heart attack, she began to spend more time with her mother. And when the date of the funeral was finalized in Colorado, Beth chose to attend. Although she hadn't seen her father in five years, she still felt obligated to go. Vasily gave her the space she wanted, but it had been nearly three weeks since he last saw her. He was worried, and so was the chess club. Losing a family member would throw anyone off their game, but he reassured them Beth would be back and ready to start preparing for New York.

On a Friday, Vasily was sitting in his office at school when someone knocked on his door. It was Beth. He nearly leaped from the chair to her, but she stood at a distance in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course.” He looked at her with concern. She wore a baggy gray sweatshirt over black leggings with black Converse hightops. Her red hair hung limply over her dull and tired face. She closed the door but remained on her feet, fidgeting with the backpack strap hanging on her shoulder. 

“How are you?” he asked.

Instead of answering him, she said, “I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner.”

“Beth...”

“I'm sorry for a lot of things actually.” She sniffled. “I know I've been selfish and immature about everything especially with how I've handled things with you. I should have taken it slow like you wanted.”

Vasily's chest constricted at her words. “I don't understand. Where is this coming from?”

She set her backpack down and sat in the chair against the wall. “I've been thinking a lot since I came back from Colorado. I went there determined to give my dad a piece of my mind, even if I had to do it over his coffin, but as soon as I saw him laying there, I broke down. I was literally sobbing over the man who abandoned me. I felt weak and disgusted with myself. But Ellen, my stepmother, was there to hold me. She let me just cry in her arms, and in that moment, there was no more resentment or anger. We were all there to say good-bye. And after I did, it was actually pretty nice to be up there. I finally got to meet my half-brothers, Matt and Mike. They like to play checkers.” She smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded. “Losing my dad really made me think about what I'm doing with my time and how I'm planning for my future. I mean, I'm graduating in four months and I have no idea what I'm going to do with a fucking degree in mathematics.”

“Beth, it's normal to have those question at your age—” 

She jumped to her feet. “See, that's what I'm talking about. 'At your age.' What does that even mean?” She took in a deep breath and lowered her voice. “I know I'm young. I can be impulsive and reckless. And maybe that's all wrong, but I have to figure that out for myself. I have to figure out a lot of things for myself.”

Vasily frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

“I need some time to think, Vasily,” Beth continued. “I think we should cool off for awhile.”

He sat there in silence, staring at this girl who had captured his heart and soul in such a short amount of time. A part of him didn't want to agree with her request—the selfish and greedy part—while his rational and orderly part understood where she was coming from. She wanted him to trust her and put faith in their relationship, that they would eventually come back and find each other once again. 

“How long is awhile?” Vasily asked.

“I don't know.” She brushed the tears forming in her eyes. “But I have to quit chess club too.”

Now it was Vasily jumping to his feet. Walking away from him was difficult enough, but now she going to walk away from chess as well? 

“If it's about me, I'll gladly step down as advisor,” he said. “You can't give up chess, Beth,”

She was softly crying now. “I have to. It hurts too much.”

Vasily rushed to hug her and was relieved when she let him hold her. She fit right inside his arms like she belonged there. It made him hold her tighter. 

It did hurt too much.

After awhile, Beth pulled herself out from his embrace and wiped her eyes. She picked up her bag and opened the door. “Will you let the club know later?” 

He nodded. 

“Tell them I'm sorry,” she said. 

He nodded again. “I will.”

“And, Vasily,” Beth paused in the doorway. “I'm sorry too.”

After she walked out of his office, he fell back into his chair in disbelief that he had let his _kroshka moya_ leave. But this wasn't a resignation, he reminded himself.

This was simply an adjournment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this story is done. I had so much fun writing Beth and Borgov in this fic. Who would have thought this little modern AU would have captured so many hearts? Haha. Maybe it was all the dirty smut? ;)
> 
> This chapter took me longer to write, so, sorry for the wait. They wanted to work out their feelings, and I just wanted to write a bunch of reunion sex. Lucky for you guys, you get both! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the kudos and comments! I have a few more fic ideas cooking in my head, so I may be back with more Beth/Borgov goodies. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Beth was on her fifth cup of beer. She wandered through the house party, beverage in one hand and cigarette in the other. Loud rap music blasted through the speakers in the living room. She bumped into other bodies in the crowded hallways like she was in a pinball machine. Her face was sweaty, and her make-up was probably smeared by now. Taking another drink from her red plastic cup, she found herself alone outside on the back patio. She didn't even know whose house she was at. Someone who worked at the student newspaper with Townes? Shit, Townes. Where was he? She had lost track of him and Jolene as soon as they had arrived to the party. 

In fact, Beth had lost track of a lot of people. 

It had been over a month since she quit chess club. She had done a pretty good job of ignoring their phone calls and text messages. At one point, Benny had cornered her in the courtyard, demanding a reason why she wasn't coming back. He even accused Vasily of doing something to hurt her, but the truth was it was the other way around. She had been the one to hurt Vasily. The devastated look on his face when she walked out of his office haunted her. It was the reason why she was getting wasted right now. 

“Harmon!”

Townes appeared on the patio looking like her knight in shining armor with his wavy dark hair and wide grin. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her. She snuggled into him; it felt familiar and comforting. 

“Where have you been?” he asked.

“Oh, here, there, everywhere.” She started to chug her beer, but Townes grabbed the cup from her.

“I think you've had enough,” he said, pouring the rest of the drink out on the grass.

“Hey!” Beth swiped for it, but all was left was an empty cup. “I'm fine, Townes.”

“Sure, you are.” He took the cigarette from her hand and puffed on it. 

With a pout, Beth stood there in silence, staring into the dark as the party raged on inside. Nothing against Townes, but everything about this felt wrong. Wasn't this what she was supposed to be doing? Partying on the weekends? Getting drunk? Acting her age?

“You know, Jolene says you've done nothing but mope around since you quit playing chess,” Townes said, smoking her cigarette. “And I have to agree with her. You're a mess, Harmon.”

“Gee, thanks.” Beth snatched her cigarette back and took an angry puff, letting the smoke burn her lungs. God, she missed smoking. She only smoked when she was stressed out, which explained why she was smoking like a chimney now.

“It's not just chess though, is it?” Townes continued. “This is about the Russian?”

Beth's stomach soured. “What Russian?”

Sighing heavily, Townes guided her to a wooden bench on the patio and sat them down. He put a hand on her knee. “You do this.”

“Do what?”

“Shut people out when things get too difficult.”

Beth narrowed her eyes. “You have no idea what I've been through, Townes. My dad died and—”

“What does that have to do with chess and the Russian?” Townes said. “Your dad died. So, what? According to you, he was a son of a bitch, so why are you letting him take away even an ounce of your happiness?”

Beth tried to find the words, but nothing came out of her mouth. Maybe Townes was right. Maybe she was denying herself the possibility of being happy because she was scared that at any moment everything would crashing down on her. Like when her dad left her all those years ago, and now his sudden death. Everything felt so temporary. 

Townes grabbed the cigarette from her and took a long puff, finishing the stick and stomping it out with the heel of his boot. He blew out the cloud of smoke, and Beth watched it ascend into the night sky. 

“Isn't that all what life is?” she said. “Just vapor?”

With a chuckle, he kissed the side of her head. “Stop being so cynical, Harmon. See all those stars out there? Why don't you make a wish and see if it will come true?”

Beth looked past the smoke, toward the twinkling lights shining above them. She focused on one and closed her eyes.

_I wish..._

Even though it was right there in her heart, she still couldn't make herself say it.

Beth opened her eyes and took Townes' hand off her knee and linked their fingers. “Thanks, Townes. I know I can always count on you. You never bullshit me.”

“Except for the whole liking girls thing,” he added.

“Yeah, except for that.” She smiled a real smile and stood. “Come on. Let's go find Jolene.”

Holding hands, they walked back into the party.

**

Despite her heartfelt talk with Townes, Beth was still too scared to reach out to the chess club or Vasily to make amends. The President's Cup was only a month away. If she came back, would it just mess things up? Would the club even want her back? She had quit with no explanations, so she wouldn't blame them if they decided not to let her back in. 

She didn't even know if Vasily wanted her back or not. 

On a Saturday afternoon, Beth was sitting with Jolene on their couch watching another marathon of _The Great British Bake Off_ , but her attention was on her phone. For the past hour she had been debating with herself if she should text Vasily. 

_I miss you, Daddy._

Delete.

_Can we talk?_

Delete.

_How are you?_

Delete.

_Remember me?_

Delete.

Before Beth could think of another message, a knock came from the front door. She cast Jolene a confused look.

“It's for you,” her friend said.

“What are you talking about?” Beth asked.

“Since you were too chicken to make the first move, I did it for you.” Jolene pushed her toward the door. “Go on. Answer it.”

Taking a deep breath, Beth opened the door to find the entire chess club standing on her porch. Benny stood in front holding up a chess set.

“We're looking for the next President's Cup winner,” he said, showing off his dimples. “Know anyone matching that description?”

Beth couldn't hide her smile. She wrapped her arms around Benny, and soon, the other club members joined them in a group hug. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Beth played chess. It felt like her life was starting to have some meaning again. This was what she supposed to be doing at her age. Like muscle memory, she utilized all the moves she had learned over the past school year and played against each club member, beating all of them like it was the day of her initiation again. 

“Damn, Beth,” Jolene said. “When you said you were good, I didn't know you meant _that_ good.”

But none of the other club members were upset at losing. They were actually pretty happy that she was still playing at the top of her game. 

“Beth's our secret weapon,” Benny said. “She's going to help us win in New York.”

“Does that mean you guys want me back?” Beth asked.

“Of course, silly,” Annette said. She jabbed Harry's side with her elbow. “Isn't that right?”

Harry nodded with a tight-lipped smile. “Right.” 

“Aw, thanks, Harry.” Beth knew he meant it. She saw through his flippant attitude; the fact that he even bothered to show up here today told her he did want her back. 

But as happy as Beth was to be part of chess club again, she had one more question. Would Vasily be okay with it?

After the club left, Jolene announced she was going out with the guy from her political science class again.

“What am I supposed to do tonight?” Beth asked.

“Practice your moves,” Jolene said. “I think someone wouldn't mind showing you his rook.”

Beth rolled her eyes, but secretly, she was already planning on inviting their neighbor over. 

**

When the knock came from the front door later, Beth knew exactly who was standing on the other side. She smoothed down the front of her floral spring dress and fixed her hair before answering it. As soon she saw Vasily, he took her breath away. He still had the scruff on his rugged face. His dark hair was tousled, and his blue eyes still reminded her of an electrical storm. Underneath his black T-shirt and blue jeans, she could make out the outline of his hard muscular body, and it made her ache with desire. Instead of launching herself at him like she wanted to do, Beth stepped aside to let him in.

While Vasily's place was organized and studious with his shelves lined with history books and piles of college papers, she and Jolene decorated their home with potted plants, twinkly lights, and silk scarves. Their living room was filled with a mash-up of things they had collected from various flea markets. A stand-up organ that neither one of them played. A comfy blue couch covered with a colorful fleece blanket. A pink fuzzy Marilyn Monroe rug. A coffee table covered with scratches and coasters featuring various images of dogs dressed in Halloween costumes. She had burned some incense sticks earlier, so the entire house smelled like amber and clove. 

Beth took a seat on the couch with Vasily. His massive body took up almost half the space. She didn't mind, remembering how close they sat that first night on his couch. And like that first night, her stomach was filled with butterflies.

“Thanks for coming over,” she said. “Are you surprised I called?”

“Honestly, yes, I am,” he said.

She lowered her head. “I'm sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong, Beth.”

“I pushed you away.” She sighed and forced herself to look up at him. “When I went to my dad's funeral, it did make me question a lot of things, but I shouldn't have questioned us. I know that now. That was wrong of me. And I know I said I wanted us to take a break, but you know what? I've been miserable this entire time.” She paused to see if Vasily would agree with her, but he stayed quiet. She swallowed her disappointment and continued, “So, the chess club came by earlier today. It looks like I'm back in.”

“That's good. You should be,” he said with a nod. “Chess makes you happy.”

“Not as happy as you make me.” 

Vasily frowned. “Beth...”

“I'm sorry—I—” 

She was startled when he wrapped his arms around her and crushed their lips together, but she was quick to reciprocate, longing to feel his kisses again. When they pulled away, Vasily's smoldering gaze was burning into her. 

“You did nothing wrong,” he repeated. “I should be the one apologizing. I never should have let you walk out of my office that day. You were miserable? I felt destroyed because I had just let the best thing to ever happen in my life go. ”

“But, it's my fault...”

Vasily shook his head, cupping her face in between his hands. “No, _kroshka moya_ , my little one, my baby. You are still young, you are still learning. You did what you had to do. But you came back to me, and that is all that matters. And this time, I am not letting you go.” He kissed her forehead. “I just need to hear you say it. Am I what you want?”

Beth's pulse quickened, not because she was unsure of her answer, but she was filled with absolute truth and honesty. She pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into his eyes. “You're what I want.”

Vasily smiled and gave her a tender kiss. “Then, take me to your room.”

His request sent a welcome shiver down her back. Taking his hand, Beth led him upstairs. Vasily looked out of place standing on her fluffy cream carpet surrounded by her pale pink curtains and glass figurines. But then again, that was she liked about them. The contrast. How different and similar they were. Pieces from two puzzles that fit.

Vasily pulled her to him until they their waists touched. Running his hand along the side of her face, he asked, “Is this where you are when you think about me?”

Beth licked her lips. “You mean when I'm playing with myself?”

That dangerous glint reappeared in his eyes. “Will you show me?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered.

Beth scooted herself back on her bed. It was smaller than his king-sized mattress and covered with frilly white sheets. Too girly, but the thought of Vasily fucking her on top of them was hot. Once she reached the middle, she reclined on her elbows and pulled up her knees, slowly lifting the hem of her dress. Vasily's eyes softened as she showed him her lacy pink panties. Concentrating on his face, she slipped her hand in front and traced her smooth pussy lips. 

“Are you wet, _kroshka moya_?” Vasily asked.

“I'm always wet when I'm with you,” she said, choosing the words she first used that night they played strip chess. 

“Good girl,” he responded with a pleased smile.

Hearing Vasily praise her made Beth push her panties down to her ankles. The scent of her musky arousal was immediate. With Vasily's undivided attention, she teased her pussy, rubbing her little clit and thrusting her small finger in and out of her shiny pink folds. It wasn't enough for her. 

“Daddy,” she whined, licking two fingers like he had taught her and shoving them inside her hole. 

It still wasn't enough.

But Vasily continued to only watch. He wasn't even touching himself. It was maddening—and sexy.

“Did you miss my fingers, little one?” Vasily asked.

She nodded, rubbing herself faster.

“Did you miss my mouth licking you?” he continued in a raspy voice.

She nodded again.

Vasily's gaze focused on the juices dripping out of her. “And my cock?”

“Especially your cock, Daddy,” Beth said.

Now Vasily was moving. He took off his shirt, and she bit her lip at the sight of his broad shoulders and muscular arms. She squeezed her tits through her dress, recalling the feel of them pressed against his hard chest. Unbuckling his belt, he walked over to the side of the bed and knelt next to her. Pushing down his jeans and briefs, he cradled her face and turned it toward his waiting cock. She happily opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his leaking tip. He held her head in place as he fucked her mouth, forcing his silky cock down her throat. It made her eyes water and his massive size made her want to gag, but she didn't protest. Instead, she studied the pleasure surging on Vasily's face. She wanted to please him, be his good little girl, make up for the time they lost. Tonight wasn't about her; it was about him. 

When Vasily was done using her mouth, he yanked her panties off her and hunched over her slick thighs. The first swipe of his tongue made her eyes roll to the ceiling.

“I've missed every single thing about you too, _kroshka moya_ ,” he said, sliding his finger up and down her slit. “Especially this pretty little pussy.”

Beth whimpered as he pushed two thick finger deep inside her. 

“Still so tight,” Vasily murmured. “Are you still on birth control?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

“Good because I'm going to stretch you open with my bare cock and fill you up with my cum,” he said. “Do you want that, _kroshka moya_?”

_More than anything._

But she only managed to squeak out a meek “Yes.”

Beth's soft whimpers and moans echoed in her room as Vasily dragged his tongue over her pink cunt, lapping up her juices. His stubble ticked her sensitive skin, and she thought again about the sweet contrast they shared. He twisted his fingers inside her, hitting that spot that would ignite her. And she was so damn horny that it was going to be any second now.

“Daddy,” she stammered. “I'm close...”

“Come on my mouth, little one.” Vasily teased her clit with his tongue, while still fucking her with his fingers. “Show me how much you missed me.”

A few more strokes from his tongue and his fingers, and Beth ruptured. She let out a shrill cry as her mind and body snapped, and she gushed. Vasily was there to clean up her mess with his tongue. With a satisfied groan, he moved his body up to cover her mouth with his. Feeling light-headed, she softly licked into his mouth to taste herself and found that she had missed Vasily a lot.

When he pulled away, he caressed her face, looking at her with so much love and adoration that she had to tell him.

“I love you, Vasily,” Beth said.

As soon as she said the words, it felt like a balloon had popped inside her heart, releasing all her fears and doubts.

Vasily kissed her again, and when she looked at his face once more, there was no sign of conflict there either. 

“I love you, Beth,” he said.

In that instant, she realized they hadn't been moving too fast, not when everything was leading them to this perfect moment. She pulled him back down for another hungry kiss and only stopped when he started to tug her dress up off her. Beth wasn't wearing a bra, so the moment Vasily saw her naked body, he paused to just look at her.

“Beautiful.” He ran a finger between her breasts and down to her belly button, making her tremble. “Beautiful and mine.”

_Yes, Daddy..._

Vasily pushed his jeans and briefs to the floor and spread her legs. She whimpered with anticipation, watching him stroke his bare cock and align it at her throbbing center. In every way, there was nothing between them now.

He glanced up at her again with the same soft expression. “I love you.”

“I love you, too— _oh_!” Beth cried out as Vasily thrust his big cock into her tight pussy. Without a condom, she could feel every vein and groove sliding against her slick walls. The new sensation overwhelmed the both of them. 

“You're so tight, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily panted.

Beth whined with pain and pleasure as he slowly slid more of his cock deep into her. She was so small under him, and with each hard inch he pushed inside, she gasped at how full she felt. It was almost too much, but she didn't want him to leave her; being without him would feel worse.

Vasily took his time, working his way in and out, rubbing her clit with his fingers to help her relax. She watched with fascination when he entered her, her pussy stretching to accommodate his large length, until he was totally embedded inside her, and her pussy clamped down on him. She looked at where they were connected, and she understood now what it was like to be made for someone. 

Vasily started moving, thrusting in slowly. Too slow in Beth's opinion. She lifted her hips, hoping to tempt him to move faster, but he took a hold of her slender waist to keep her still.

“Not tonight,” he said sternly. 

Normally, she would have pouted or thrown a tantrum, but maybe a little old-fashioned missionary sex was just what they needed. 

Gently, Vasily placed her legs on his shoulders, and Beth sighed with contentment. She clutched her sheets as he started thrusting inside her again. Slow and easy and sweet. So sweet. She moaned and watched Vasily watching her. His face was filled with a quiet concentration. Despite how slow he was moving, it still felt like he was splitting her open. Her tits jiggled with each meaningful thrust. Below them, her bed springs creaked with each slight movement. A light sheen of perspiration was forming on both of their bodies. She followed a bead of sweat from Vasily's neck down to the dusting of hair on his chest. Just as Vasily had complimented her body, she admired everything about his strong and manly body as well. Her gaze suddenly jerked up to his face when he pushed his full weight down on her, folding her in half with her ankles still resting on his shoulders. 

With their gazes locked, Beth could only lie there defenselessly as Vasily made sweet love to her. The intimacy was nothing she had experienced before. The feel of his velvety cock sliding in and out of her. Their warm bodies pressed together, skin to skin. Their eyes focused only on each other as though they were the last two people on Earth. 

Soon, she was squirming as her entire body shuddered. Her intense climax was taking her to another level, but she held on to Vasily like he was her anchor. Her back arched and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Vasily!” Beth called out.

Not Daddy. Not professor.

Vasily, the man who was making love to her.

The man who loved her.

Breathlessly, Beth opened her eyes floated back into her body and found Vasily smiling at her. Tonight was supposed to be about him, but he had just given her the most powerful orgasm ever. 

“Oh, my baby.” Vasily touched her face. “My sweet baby.”

Beth blinked and realized she was crying. She tried to turn her head away, but he grabbed her chin.

“Are those happy tears, _kroshka moya_?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

“Then, there's nothing to be embarrassed about.” He dropped her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Lowering himself to her, he kissed her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He resumed his slow and deliberate thrusts in and out of her little pink slit.

Beth hugged him and whispered in his ear. “ _Ya lyublyu tebya_.”

_I love you, I love you, I love you..._

Beth recited the three words until Vasily groaned into her neck and came hard with his cock lodged deep inside her. She gasped as his hot cum filled her sopping pussy. It only made her hold on to him tighter. She was glad when Vasily didn't pull out right away, wanting to keep him inside her for as long as possible. After a moment, he lifted his head and touched her lips before giving her a soft kiss. She swore she could hear the sound of their pounding hearts beating in sync. 

“Will it always feel like that?” Beth asked.

Vasily cupped the side of her face and brought her in for another tender kiss. “Always.”

**

The game was on.

Beth studied the chess pieces on the board in front of her. She could feel all the eyes in the room staring at her especially her opponent's. Those deep, dark blue pools. 

Sitting across from her, Vasily didn't even bother to hide his smirk as he watched her contemplate her next move. It annoyed her that he found this amusing. Well, she was going to show him. She moved her bishop to a black square and folded her hands in front of her face with a confident smile. 

Vasily's steely gaze studied the board before he lifted it to her. “Draw?”

A hush fell over the room. 

Beth looked him straight in his eyes and shook her head. No way was she going to make it that easy on him.

With a sigh, Vasily continued the game. She was quick on her next move. The back and forth between them went on for five more moves until she dragged her king to d2. When she saw what she had done, she sat back in her chair, eyes wide in shock. 

Vasily nodded with approval and put down his black king. “Congratulations.”

The room broke out in cheers as the chess club celebrated her win.

“Come on, professor,” Benny said. “You knew better than to offer a draw to Beth. Everyone knows she loves to win.

Vasily chuckled. “Yes, my mistake, but this just proves what we've known all along. Beth is the best chess player in this room.”

“And the country,” Annette added.

Cheers rang in the room again as they turned to admire the President's Cup trophy sitting behind a glass case in the classroom. Excitement filled Beth as she recalled their trip to New York last month. Winning the tournament had meant everything to her especially knowing she was winning it for her school, her club, and most of all, for Vasily. Visiting the city with him was also a highlight as he showed her all the sights and came through with his promise, treating her to the best food New York had to offer. From pizzas and burgers to bowls of solyanka and plates of pelmeni, her palate had never experienced so much joy. But that excitement and joy was slowly dimming.

Today was Beth's last chess club meeting. Graduation was in two weeks. Townes was starting a reporting job at the _Herald-Leader_ this summer, and Jolene was moving back home to start an internship at a paralegal office. Everything was changing.

Not exactly everything, she thought, as she met Vasily's smile.

As the club said their good-byes, Benny hugged her and said, “Hey, if things don't work out between you and the professor, give me a call.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Bye, Benny.”

When it was just her and Vasily in the room, she gestured to the chess board. “Do you want a rematch?”

“You just like watching me lose,” he said.

“Maybe.” She smiled. “But you know, chess isn't always competitive. Chess can also be beautiful.”

Vasily tipped her head back and stared into her eyes. “Yes, it most certainly can.” He gave her a long, deep kiss. “Ready to go home?”

_Home._

She nodded. “Let's go.”

**

As soon as they walked through Vasily's front door, they stumbled into the living room, already tangled and kissing each other. Beth pushed him down on his couch and hiked up her short emerald green dress before climbing on his lap. Tonight, she wore a pair of black knee-high stockings, and she knew Vasily liked them, catching him more than once staring at her legs. Lowering her mouth to his, she grind her pussy against the tent in front of his slacks. It was a good thing his curtains were closed, giving them all the privacy they wanted. He grabbed her waist, rocking her hips back and forth, faster and faster and faster...

Until Beth's phone beeped with a notification. She pulled away with a coy smile to grab her phone from her bag on the floor. Vasily blew out a frustrated sigh and leaned his head back on the couch.

“Oh, it's Jolene,” Beth said, reading the text. “She's going out tonight.”

“Are you going to join her?” Vasily asked.

She tossed her phone back into her bag and clasped her hands behind his neck. “Don't give me the speech.”

“What speech?”

She deepened her voice and mimicked his Russian accent. “You're young...go out and have some fun...you don't want to be stuck with an old man on a Friday night when you should be out enjoying your last days of being in college...blah, blah, blah...”

Vasily frowned. “Do I really sound like that?”

“Listen to me, there's no place I rather be than here with you,” Beth said, peppering his handsome face with light kisses. “Remember that promise you made if we won the President's Cup? I want to do that now.”

He pulled away to look at her. “Are you sure you're ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said softly. 

They had actually been training her since they returned from New York. She even offered to buy herself a plug, but Vasily objected, wanting to be the first one to fuck her ass, even if that meant only using his fingers in the meantime. So far, he had managed to fit two of them inside her using lube. Even that had been a lot for Beth, but she was tired of the teasing. Tonight, she wanted the real thing.

“All right, _kroshka moya_ , if that's what you want.” Vasily stood with her and pulled her green dress over her head. She kicked off her heels, then unfastened her bra and dropped it to the floor. Standing in front of him in only her stockings and a black thong, she shivered. Vasily ran his big hands down her naked back, then moved them to the front, where he squeezed her tits and brushed his fingers over her pink nipples. He lowered his head to take the hard nubs in his mouth, kissing and sucking on them, until her toes curled inside her stockings. Then, he gently pushed her to knees. Without waiting for his instructions, she eagerly unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper. She pulled out his cock and licked his tip. She shivered again, thinking about how this huge thing was going to be in her ass in just a few moments.

Vasily threaded his fingers through her red hair as he watched her force more of his cock into her small mouth. She only made it halfway before pulling back and using her hand to stroke him. She lifted his dick to suck on his heavy balls. He groaned, digging his fingers into her skull. Liking his reaction, Beth took him into her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down and making little gagging noises.

“Good girl,” Vasily murmured.

Beth hummed with approval. She pushed his cock all the way down until his crown tickled the back of her throat. It didn't matter which hole it was, she always wanted to be full of him. She slurped down his big cock, sucking and stroking him as his grip on her hair tightened. Salty droplets of his pre-cum splashed on her tongue. She lowered her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit, finding the front of her thong drenched. She was so fucking hungry for his cock, so when Vasily pulled out of her mouth, she whined in protest. 

“Stick out your tongue, baby,” he said, taking a hold of his cock.

Beth did as she was told, and Vasily slapped his slippery dick on her pink tongue. She whimpered when he did it again and plunged his cock back in her mouth. Moaning, she braced her hands on his thighs as he fucked her throat without any mercy, spit and pre-cum dripping from the corners of her gaping mouth. As much as she loved it when Vasily was sweet with her, she really loved it when he was rough and dominant. 

_Bad Daddy._

With a growl, Vasily finally stopped before she could choke, pulling out and wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Happy tears?” he asked.

Gasping for air, she nodded. 

“Good girl.” He bent down to kiss her swollen mouth, then turned her around so that she was on all fours. He shoved her thong down to her knee-highs and pushed her face down to his soft gray rug with her ass sticking up in the air. Fuck, he was going to teach her how to take his cock in her ass on the living room floor, the same spot where he had taught her chess. 

_Bad professor._

Vasily smacked her round ass. “Don't move.” He left the room, and it felt like an eternity before he returned with the bottle of lube. Naked now, he positioned himself behind her and squirted the cool liquid on her puckered asshole and slathered some of it on his dick. She tensed when he probed her opening with his index finger

“Relax for me, baby,” Vasily said.

Beth took a deep breath as he pushed his finger inside, and she yelped. It hurt, but she didn't tell him to stop. She wanted desperately to be good for him. He kept pushing his finger until it was all the way in. Once she was used to it, she wiggled her butt, and he started sliding his finger in and out of her. Soft whimpers escaped her mouth, her hands curling into small fists beside her head. 

Vasily slowed his movements. “I don't know if you're ready for my cock tonight.”

Quickly, she raised herself from the floor and turned her head to him, eyes wide. “You promised!”

“You're too tight.” He tried to add a second finger, and she let out a dirty moan.

“I need my Daddy's cock to stretch me, that's why.”

Vasily pulled out his finger, spanking her ass. “You little brat.” He spread her cheeks with his big hands. “Remember, you wanted this.” 

“I do, Daddy, I want you to fuck my ass.” She was practically giddy with expectation.

As soon as Beth felt his cock penetrate her small asshole, her body instantly locked and resisted. “Ow, ow...” Her mind screamed it was too much for her to handle. This felt nothing like his fingers. She wanted to crawl away from him, but Vasily held her firmly in place. 

“Be a good girl and take Daddy's cock.”

More tears prickled Beth's eyes, but she nodded and whimpered, falling forward and resting her cheek on the rug. She twisted her body to watch Vasily grunt and drive more of his cock into her tender bottom. Fuck, she felt so full, but it looked like he wasn't even halfway inside her yet. Her little cries of pain only spurred him to keep pushing.

“Almost there, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily said, stroking her lower back. “You're being so good for me.”

She reached up to take his hand and interlaced their fingers. Holding his hand, she endured the pain and pleasure of his cock filling her ass. 

“My brave little girl.” He squeezed her hand and gave one final thrust until he was completely inside her.

Beth wailed, dropping her hands to the rug. “Oh, fuck!” She was absolutely stuffed to the brim. 

Vasily soothed her by rubbing her back again. “Beth?”

She barely had the strength to even look up at him.

“Does it hurt too much?” he asked with concern. 

_Yes..._

But Beth shook her head. She wanted his cock bad enough to tolerate everything he gave her. 

“Then, tell me again,” Vasily said, sliding his hands down to grip her small waist. 

She couldn't hold back the whimper as she said, “I want Daddy to fuck my ass.”

“Good girl.” His face darkened as he dug his nails into her hips. “Spread yourself open for me, little one.”

Beth whined with trepidation as she reached behind to pull her ass cheeks apart to keep her hole open for him. Vasily slid halfway out, then slammed back inside her, causing her to emit a loud sob. Her tits bounced with each brutal thrust of his cock that was stretching her tiny hole. Beth's entire being felt like it was on fire, but she would gladly burn for Vasily over and over. 

“You feel amazing, _kroshka moya_ ,” Vasily said, breathing hard. He lowered his hand under her to cup her dripping cunt. “Look at how wet you are. You like my cock in your ass, don't you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed. “Will you fuck me harder, please?”

Vasily let out a low grunt and placed his right hand on the back of her neck, pinning her to the floor. Their sweaty bodies slapped together as he entered her, deep and hard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Beth clawed back at him, not knowing if she wanted to push him off her or grab more of him. 

Vasily solved the problem for her by taking her wrists and securing them to her lower back with his hands.

_“Remember, you wanted this.”_

Yes, she wanted to be Vasily's good girl, his little slut and fuck toy, his chess prodigy, his _kroshka moya._

“Hurry, Daddy,” she pleaded. “Hurry and come inside your little girl. I need your cum.”

“Fuck, you have no idea how your dirty little mouth makes me insane.” Vasily sped up his space, pumping his cock into her ass much easily now that she was accepting him. Beth whimpered and moaned each time, and her empty pussy clenched with jealousy. 

“Please, Daddy, I need you. I need your cum inside me...please...please...please...”

Vasily let out a strangled cry and flooded her ass with his cum. She mewled into the rug, feeling wonderfully used. He released her arms and pulled his cock slowly out of her. She felt his hot cum seep out of her hole and down her legs. Exhausted, she rolled over to her back and stared up at Vasily, who was looking at her with the same kind of awe he had when he watched her play chess. 

But the game wasn't over for them. Vasily pulled off her ruined thong but left her black knee-highs on. Spreading her legs, he scooped up some of his sticky white cum still leaking out of her ass and pushed it into her pussy with two fingers. Beth cried out, but that didn't stop him from fucking her with them. He leaned down to kiss her, mouths panting against each other, as he curled his fingers deep inside and hit her sweet spot. That was all it took to her come undone. He muffled her screams with another sloppy kiss. 

“Good girl,” he whispered.

Vasily collapsed beside her on the floor, lifting his messy fingers to her mouth. She greedily accepted them, licking his cum and her juices off. Forget New York style pizza; this was the best meal Vasily had ever introduced to her. 

They kissed some more on his living room floor before Vasily finished undressing her and carried her to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower for them. Standing under the warm spray of water, he washed her hair and massaged his bar of soap over her body and sore bottom. He was being sweet again. But when she started to tug on his dick, he pushed her back against the wet tiles and wrapped her left leg around his waist. With one hard thrust, he slammed into her pussy. 

“You're never satisfied, are you?” Vasily grunted.

Beth smiled brightly up at him. “Not until you fuck all my holes with your cock, Daddy.”

“Greedy little brat.” He pounded into her, water cascading down his back. His blue eyes were wild and his face unhinged. “ _My_ greedy little brat.”

“Yes, Daddy, I'm yours...” She hooked her arms around his neck and watched him pump his big cock into her tiny pussy, fixated at how he was splitting her wide open. She couldn't believe he had been able to fit all of that into her ass. But then again, she was a fast learner. 

Vasily bowed his head to kiss her, squeezing her tits and pinching her little pink nipples. She whimpered into his mouth. 

“Take Daddy's cock,” he said, ramming into her repeatedly. “Take it, take it, take it...” He punctuated each word with a demanding thrust. 

Moaning, Beth tilted her head back on the brink of another seismic orgasm. Vasily's fingers started to rub small circles on her pulsating clit, and that was what set her off. "Yes...yes...yes!" She shouted and limply fell back against the wall. 

Vasily continued slamming into her cunt, his breath ragged and his hold on her waist hard enough to leave behind bruises on her pale skin later. Everything hurt in the most fantastic way. She pulled him down for another lustful kiss. 

“Fill me up again, Daddy,” she said, pussy clenching around his dick. “Give your greedy little brat your cum.”

And that was what set Vasily off. His hips jerked and faltered, and he groaned loudly, spilling his load into her. There was so much that it began to flow down her legs. 

Beth wrapped her arms around his strong body, kissing his face as steam surrounded them. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He nipped on her mouth. “I spoil you.”

She rubbed herself against him. “That's because you're the best, Daddy.”

“Careful, little one.” 

Beth smiled to herself, wondering how many rounds they could go tonight. 

Vasily slowly pulled out of her, releasing a white stream from the inside of her pussy down to the tub's drain. After rinsing themselves off, Vasily shut off the shower and dried them with his big fluffy towels. He took them to his bedroom and dressed her in one of his large white T-shirts. He slipped on a pair of black boxers and they climbed into his bed. Beth snuggled inside his arms, and despite feeling worn out, she also felt content and at peace. There really was no other place she rather be than here with him. 

After a quiet moment, Vasily asked, “How did you like it?” 

“Which part?”

He chuckled, playing with her wet hair. 

She lifted her head with a small smile. “I liked everything.” Kissing him, she added, “And I love you.” She could be sweet when she wanted to be. 

“I love you too.” He sat up, reaching for a silver key on the nightstand and handing it to her.

Beth narrowed her eyes with confusion. “Is this for your place?”

“ _Our_ place.”

It took a moment for her to truly understand what he was saying. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Vasily's voice softened as though he suddenly felt shy around her. It was adorable. “Yes, and I know you're still trying to figure out what you want to do after graduation, so if you think this is too soon—” 

She interrupted him with another kiss. “Are you kidding me? Of course, I want to move in with you.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “I was hoping you would say that. You've made this place a home for me, Beth, and I want to share it with you.”

Her heart swelled at his words. “This has always felt like home to me too.” She remembered the day he moved in, helping him carry in his boxes, and unpacking them as he showed her how to play chess. Who would have known all that would have led to building a home with the man she loved? Her wish had come true after all. No matter what the future held, she couldn't wait to start their life together. 

Beth settled back into Vasily's arms, clutching the key to her chest. “Can you promise me one more thing though?”

“Anything.”

“Can you hire movers this time?” 

Vasily laughed. “I promise.” Then, he sealed it with a kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ["Heavy Weather"](https://youtu.be/2KeVBXSkFUQ) by Sølv
> 
> Heavy weather in my soft mind  
> Shades of blue, by the pool, close to midnight  
> I keep saying that I’m alright  
> But I know that you know it’s a cold lie  
> You know me better than I know myself baby it’s true  
> You picked up all the pieces that my heart had broken into


End file.
